


Everything could stay the same or we could change it all

by Madalena



Series: We Built a Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Angelic Magic, Gen, M/M, Rebellion Against The Clave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Alec and Magnus are summoned by the High Warlock Council to learn what will be needed of them for the defense of the Mortal Mirror, leading Alec to confirm alliances that would aid in his break from the Clave and his Shadowhunters to discover powers they never thought possible.And as word in the Shadow World spreads of the Clave’s ostracism of Alec and the New York Institute, allies come from near and far to rally their support behind them, painting a picture of what life outside the Clave could look like for Shadowhunters the world over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any descriptions of Lake Lyn are going based off the show, rather than the books. I seem to recall in the books Lake Lyn is described as being a circle (though now when I look I can’t find any mention of it, so maybe I imagined it), but in the show it is decidedly not. And I know this more from just mere observation of the scenery in the episodes - the Lake Lyn scenes were actually filmed in my hometown, so I am intimately familiar with the waterways there. (Fun fact: That body of water is actually a river, not a lake. And the mountains are CGI).
> 
> Title is from "Battlefield" by SVRCINA.

Magnus awoke the next morning to the crackle of a fire message landing on his nose. He coughed from the ashes that sputtered into his face, waking up Alec, who was snuggled into his chest.

“Already?” Alec wrinkled his nose as the soot of the fire message dropped in front of him.

“No rest for the wicked.” Magnus unfurled the fire message, reading it. He sighed. “Well, we definitely need to get up now. We’re wanted in the Spiral Labyrinth.”

“Both of us?”

“Indeed. This is from Adalina - the High Warlock of Rīga, and the Speaker of the High Council. She says the summit dispersed a few hours ago, and that while vampires and werewolves have returned to their homes to make their preparations, the warlocks expect us in the Spiral Labyrinth within the hour. Gurak is already on his way.”

“I suppose we better get showered then.” Alec grimaced as he shifted, feeling the tacky dried lube and come between his legs.

“How are you feeling after last night?”

“Sticky. But wonderful.” Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ chest, then his jaw, finally his lips. “Come on, we should look presentable to the High Council.”

They stumbled their way to the ensuite, rinsing and soaping each other in silence, soft touches on heated skin staying innocent (or as innocent as they could, under the circumstances). Alec dressed in a more formal suit that Magnus whipped up for him, and carded his fingers through his hair to style it. Magnus stayed behind to take care of his makeup, while Alec wandered into the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

Alec sent a few texts to the Institute - to Jace, his mother, Isabelle - to let them know to hold down the fort until he returned from the Spiral Labyrinth. To Jace, he added an extra message of _the need for secrecy_ regarding the reasons for that trip, since a memory of his from the dream told him that he’d mentioned the Mortal Mirror to Jace, though he didn’t remember the particulars.

Once Magnus was ready, he sent a message to the Spiral Labyrinth, to confirm their imminent arrival. Once they received a message back clearing them for entry, Magnus pulled up a Portal, and they stepped through -

\- into a vast space unlike anything Alec had ever seen before. Wards shimmered on every wall, showing just how intensely guarded this place was, compared to most other spaces, even the Institute, whose invisible wards were still almost airtight. The warlocks certainly took their secrecy and safety seriously.

“Alexander Lightwood.” A woman strode towards him, holding out her hand. “Adalina Vele, High Warlock of Rīga, Speaker of the High Council. Pleasure to finally meet you.” She nodded at Magnus. “Magnus, good to see you’re on your feet again. Can you explain what that was about?”

“I… it’s a long story. Perhaps best if Alexander tells it.”

“Not too long.” Alec shrugged. “Someone cut off my binding runes - the angelic and demonic runes that bound me to Magnus and my parabatai Jace. That destabilized the energies of the bonds, and dropped us all into a dream realm. Jace and Magnus got me out, and now we’re here.”

Adalina nodded. “Well, no point in keeping the others waiting. We had to construct a variety of scenarios for the defense of the Mortal Mirror, considering that we didn’t know whether Magnus - or you for that matter - would be available to assist. But Gurak sent us a fire-message last night, informing us that you were awake, so we can proceed with the original plans.”

“Lay it on me.”

Adalina brought Magnus and Alec over to a large table around which sat about two dozen warlocks. She unfurled a map of Lake Lyn in front of them. “As you can see, the lake’s irregular shape makes its defense difficult. There are a lot of points at which Valentine could access it, many hidden from view of the others. This means that posting sentries is not enough. We need strong wards over the surface of the lake, every inch of it, as well as around the vicinity of the lake, to warn us of the approach of anyone with angel blood.”

“Won’t that - I mean, there could be Shadowhunters patrolling the area. Shadowhunters not affiliated with Valentine.”

“That’s all right. These wards won’t harm them, just notify us that they’re in the vicinity. But anyone with a Circle rune will be incinerated on contact.”

Alec nodded. “Is the intent just to ward it? Or do you intend to take the fight to Valentine himself if he doesn’t show up to get incinerated?”

“That was a hotly debated topic.” Agostinho chimed in. “Some thought we should simply eliminate Valentine on our own, since the Shadowhunters have failed to do so. Others believe he is a Shadowhunter problem to be solved by Shadowhunters.”

“What was the decision?” Alec asked.

“To see what you could do.” Adalina said. “You and Valentine’s children. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jonathan Christopher Herondale.”

“Jace is not Valentine’s son.”

“He was raised by him. He was administered extra angel blood the same as Clarissa. This gives them unique powers, and you, Alexander Lightwood, also possess power the High Council has not seen. It is our wish that you consult with them on the topic of fighting Valentine, and see if any unique solutions present themselves. It is clear to us that you represent a faction within the Shadowhunters who do not hold to the archaic ways of the Clave, and are ready to work with us instead of making rules and expecting us to jump to obey them. You trusted us with the Mortal Mirror, we will trust you - you, Alexander Lightwood, let me make this clear, not the Clave - with Valentine.

“We do not want to fight a war against the Shadowhunters, nor do we want to fight a war for the Shadowhunters, but if you can present an idea with which we could fight with the Shadowhunters, as equals, that is something that the Council will consider, and we have the authorization to make that call on behalf of the vampires and the lycanthropes as well.”

“Thank you for your trust.” Alec said solemnly. “I know you have many reasons to doubt Shadowhunters. But I hope that I and my faction, as you call it, can work to earn that trust with you. And after Valentine is defeated, I intend for our Shadowhunter faction to become a more formal organization independent of the Clave. I have the blessing of the Angel for it, he believes that with my unique blood that I can create an organization that will succeed where Shadowhunters have failed in the past. The ancients among you may remember or know of these previous organizations, organizations that declared their independence from the Clave. If you do have stories of them that you can share with me, I would be most grateful for them, so we do not make the same mistakes.”

“You’re sitting here with us, Mr Lightwood.” Gurak said. “That already means you’re better than most of them, because from what we’ve heard about you, I don’t doubt that you’d still be sitting here even if you didn’t have a drop of warlock blood in your veins.”

“I was committed to improving Shadow World relations before my transformation as well, yes.”

“Then let’s continue on that journey.” Agostinho said formally. “But for now, shall we return to the more specific items on the agenda?”

“Let’s.” Alec agreed.

Adalina pointed to a number of marked places on the map. “Now, these points here are ley line convergences. Ley lines are particularly strong around Lake Lyn, and there’s a reason why it is sacred to the Fair Folk. However, the Fair Folk have decided to sit this one out, as you know. Some of them came to the Downworlder Summit, but we could not extract a promise from them to participate. But ley lines have uses beyond the Fair Folk, and they are something that Valentine could try to exploit with his hybrids. Which means that warlocks, working with our magic, are at a disadvantage.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked.

“What I mean, Alexander Lightwood, is that you will be integral to the warding of the lake. Possibly your parabatai and Clarissa Morgenstern as well. To counter any possibilities that Valentine could throw at us we need both angelic and demonic magic.” Adalina explained.

“You mean, you want Clary to create some sort of warding rune?”

“No. She means your angelic magic.” Gurak said. “I know Shadowhunters have forgotten it, but I believe that the special blood that you and Jonathan and Clarissa possess is a portent, so I believe now comes the time to reawaken it.”

“Shadowhunters had angelic magic once?” Alec asked, now supremely confused. “We’ve always been taught that we have no magic. That all we have standing between humanity and demons is us, mortal Shadowhunters with just angelic runes to help us, but still not the immortality of vampires, or strength of tooth and claw of werewolves, or the magic of warlocks.”

Gurak sniffed. “Legends created to control and repress Shadowhunters during the Reformation. They considered it more noble to suffer and die with but the barest of drawings on their skin to protect them. The Clave leaders still clung to their powers, to lord them over the others, for a few more generations, but soon enough they forgot what magic runs in your veins as well.”

A light went on in Alec’s head. “But… but not all Shadowhunters, right? I mean, the Silent Brothers still have access to powers that the rest of us don’t have.”

“Indeed. And they keep their secrets well-guarded. But they may speak to you, if you ask.” Gurak said.

“I will. I… I have the feeling that they will speak to me. I mean, they’ve already given me the impression that they would welcome change within the Shadowhunter world.”

“Then go to them. A group of us will travel to Lake Lyn tomorrow, in utmost secrecy, to begin building the wards, but you and your parabatai and Clarissa Morgenstern must visit the Silent Brothers first.” Adalina said. She exchanged a look with Magnus. “Bring Magnus Bane as well.”

Alec nodded, looking at Magnus, but didn’t say anything. Any questions he had could wait until they got home. If it had anything to do with his history, Alec wasn’t going to bring it up in a room full of warlocks.

“Once you’ve finished in the City of Bones, please let us know what has happened, and join us at Lake Lyn tomorrow. There is much work to do, and it must be done quickly.” Agostinho said.

“We will. Thank you.” Alec nodded at all of them. “Then I suppose we should get started?”

“Yes. Go now.”

Alec and Magnus nodded at all of the warlocks, and Magnus whipped up a Portal to take them to New York -

* * *

\- and they stepped out onto the front lawn of the Institute.

“Hmm, it would appear that Catarina and Gurak have done a good job of reinstating the wards.” Magnus mused. “Though I will add to them, of course. Maybe I can get a start on that while you consult with Jace and Clary? Then we can be on our way to the Silent Brothers?”

“Yeah, sure.” Alec said, clearly distracted. “Magnus… what - why is it that Adalina suggested we bring you as well? Is it because of your father, or…?”

“No, not because of him. Rather, because many of them know me. After - after I ran away from home, well, when there was nothing left for me there - I ended up being taken in by Silent Brothers. They raised me.”

“In the City of Bones? That doesn’t seem like a good place for a child.”

“Not most of the time, though of course I did spend more time within its walls than most. The entrance to the City of Bones in Madrid is within an old cloister, which was populated by Silent Brothers and monks with the Sight. I was raised there.”

Alec nodded. “So you think that means they’ll help us?”

“I hope so. Most of the Silent Brothers in the City of Bones now are the ones from that Madrid cloister, since most of the Silent Brothers who lived within the City were slaughtered by Valentine. There are others, too, other Silent Brothers from other cloisters and monasteries around the world who are also filling that void.”

“All right.” Alec ran a hand through his hair, the other holding Magnus’ hand tightly. “Let’s get this done. I need to find Jace and Clary. If you focus on the wards near the entrance, we’ll find you there?”

“Sure.”

They entered the Institute, and Alec moved further into the Ops Centre, seeking out Jace and Clary. Jace was there, talking to Maryse, but Clary was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, Alec.” Jace said. “I thought you were going to be longer. You know, with the meeting.”

“I - yeah. I need you and Clary. We need to go see the Silent Brothers.”

“The Silent Brothers?” Maryse inquired. “Why do you need to see them?”

“I - I can’t tell you right now, mom.” Alec said, wincing. “I wish I could, but - not here, not now.” He looked around the Ops Centre, at all of the Shadowhunters hard at work, who he couldn’t tell if they were loyal to him or not. “I - I need to know. Have you processed any paperwork while I’ve been… out?”

“I have. There were a few requests for transfer. I did approve them, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Alec nodded. “Yeah. Anyone who wants to leave - they should. I - if anyone has a problem with me, I’d rather they weren’t here under my command.”

“I am not leaving you, Alec.” Maryse said. “I - your father went back to Idris. But I am staying here with you.” The look in her eyes was saying more than her words were.

“Thanks, mom. Thank you. I need you to keep holding down the fort today, and hopefully tonight, when we - when we’re back, I can tell you everything. Because if we want to fight Valentine, and if we want to fight him the right way, we’ll need all hands on deck.”

Maryse nodded. “You can count on me, Alec. I’m with you.”

“Thank you.” He turned to Jace. “Clary?”

“Haven’t seen her today. I’ll call her.”

Jace stepped away to call Clary, and Maryse pulled Alec away from the other Shadowhunters, focusing her eyes on him.

“You can trust me, Alec. I’m not going to go running to the Clave. I - if you’re done with them, which I suspect you are, I am too.”

“I know, mom. I know. But this - this is a more sensitive and delicate mission than anything we’ve ever faced. Believe me on that. I haven’t told most people about it. Not even Izzy knows. I - Valentine’s people are out there, and I don’t want anyone put at risk who doesn’t need to be. You have to understand that, don’t you?”

Maryse nodded. “I do. It’s above my clearance level, as it were.”

Alec chuckled. “Yeah. Let’s say that. I want to keep you safe, mom. I need to. And when this is all over, we - we need to spend some time together. I want to.”

Maryse smiled. “That would be nice.”

Clary ran into the Ops Centre, phone to her ear and out of breath. She stashed it away as soon as she saw Jace and Alec. Maryse and Alec rejoined them.

“I’m here, Alec. What do you need?” Clary said.

“We need to go to the Silent Brothers. You, Jace, me and Magnus.”

“Okay. Does it have to be now? Simon really wanted to see me.”

“Right now.” Alec confirmed. “Otherwise you won’t have a Simon to see, you get me?”

Clary’s eyes widened. “O - Okay. I get it. Right. Well, lead the way.”

Alec nodded at his mother, and moved back down the hall with Jace and Clary in tow. They met Magnus at the door, and as they stepped outside, Magnus opened a Portal, and they -

\- stepped out into the cemetery on the edge of town where one of the entrances to the City of Bones could be found.

Alec led the way into the City of Bones. They were immediately met by the Silent Brother that Alec recognized as Brother Zachariah.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

Alec inclined his head. “Good morning. We were hoping that you could help us, you have knowledge of -”

_We know what it is you seek. You seek the secrets that have been lost to the Nephilim over the centuries._ Alec heard Clary take in a sharp breath. _Or not lost, as it were, just… lost from living memory of the mortal Shadowhunters. You are lucky that we here in the Silent City have long memories._

“Yes.” Alec confirmed. “The Warlock High Council said that you could - that you could help us. Help us protect -”

_The Mortal Mirror._ Clary gasped again.

“How did you know about that?”

_We have long known where the Mortal Mirror is. It is one of our order’s most guarded secrets. But we did also hear your conversation with the Angel Raziel during your trial. He favours you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. And thus we will grant your request. On one condition._

“And what is that condition?”

_The capability to do angelic magic was suppressed by the Clave because they feared what Shadowhunters could do with it. They were so drunk with their own power, that they feared magic in the hands of their Shadowhunters would spell their own demise. You know as we do that the time of the Clave is passing. But this magic is a precious gift, and the Clave would love to get its hands back on it. But we cannot allow it. We cannot allow the Clave to be so drunk with their own power again. This means that we will guide no more than ten Nephilim through the process of reclaiming that which has lain dormant. Only you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and the nine Nephilim you would count as most loyal to you. When there has been victory against Valentine, and you make a formal break from the Clave, we will grant the power to the others who swear their allegiance to you._

Alec looked at Jace and Clary. They both nodded.

“All right. We take your deal. Start with us.”

The foursome followed Brother Zachariah down a few levels through the City of Bones, coming to a stop in a room that looked part library, part ritual room.

_I will warn you, angelic magic is not like that of Lilith’s children. It functions differently, and to different ends. Keep this in mind, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, since Lilith’s magic already runs in your veins. As for you, Jonathan Christopher Herondale, and you, Clarissa Morgenstern, the gifts granted to you by the angel Ithuriel already draw on this buried magic within you. It will be easier for the three of you to gain access to angelic magic, since you are already much closer to its source. It will not be so easy for the other seven._

“Will it hurt anyone? If they want to learn it?” Alec asked.

_None will die. But the process could be painful. But if they are ready to try, ready to learn, then they will be able to break the limitations of their minds and forge new connections._

“Must someone be a full-blooded Shadowhunter for it to work?” Alec was thinking of Helen, and her brother Mark.

_No. A Shadowhunter is a Shadowhunter. Ut incepit fidelis sic permanet.**_

“All right. Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _Ut incepit fidelis sic permanet = Loyal he begins, loyal he remains._ A quote from “City of Heavenly Fire” which is a Shadowhunter motto meaning that if someone is born a Shadowhunter, they remain a Shadowhunter.
> 
> If you want to read my headcanon on how Magnus came to be raised by Silent Brothers in Madrid (which is book canon) despite being born in Indonesia, please check out my Malec datefic [“please be the saint to save me”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787695). It isn’t strictly speaking a part of the canon of this canon-divergent ‘verse, but there shouldn’t be anything in it to make it not compatible with this ‘verse either.
> 
> Also, in the books, it appears that there is a certain amount of angelic magic that doesn’t exist in the show - especially to do with warding and so on, given that in the show warlocks are called upon whenever wards are needed, instead of Shadowhunters doing it themselves. Since this series is showverse, I’m going with the show version of things, where Shadowhunters besides the Silent Brothers and Iron Sisters (and those with extra special blood, like Clary, Jace and Jonathan [and for this fic, Alec]) do not have any sort of power besides their ordinary runes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and the Silent Brothers prepare a ritual to awaken angelic magic in the Shadowhunters, with almost devastating consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning: A bloody near-death experience.** Someone gets hurt. Badly. You've been warned!

As a number of Silent Brothers moved through the library, retrieving a number of texts and bringing them to a central table, Alec ran through the list of people he could trust and decided on the Shadowhunters he would bring in, those who had confirmed themselves loyal. Alec, Jace and Clary. Isabelle. Maryse and Max. That made six. Aline and Helen, and if Helen vouched for him, Helen’s brother Mark. That made nine. Was there a tenth person that Alec felt he could trust? He would have to consult with the others.

Magnus was off conferring with one of the Silent Brothers, so Alec turned to Jace and Clary.

“You guys sure about this?” Alec asked.

“Of course.” Jace said. “And I’ve gotta say - knowing that the Silent Brothers back you in a bid to split from the Clave - that’s big. That’s really big. And will definitely make the Clave reconsider any sort of retaliation.”

“You’re with me though, right?” Alec remembered the dream, remembered how Jace had said he’d support Alec if he chose to leave the Clave, but his eyes were still nervous.

“Of course, Alec. Where you go, I go, remember?”

Alec turned to Clary. “And you?”

Clary smiled ruefully. “You know I’ve never been a fan of Clave rules. I’m proud of you, Alec. If you’re looking to take a new path in creating a Shadowhunter society that works with Downworlders instead of against them, you know you’ve got an ally in me.”

“Good. I’m still wondering on the tenth for the Shadowhunters that can take on angelic magic. There’s the three of us. Izzy, Mom and Max. Aline and Helen. Helen’s brother Mark. But then the tenth?”

“Robert?” Jace asked. “He supports you, but…”

“He’s still colouring within the lines, Jace. So to speak.” Clary said. “You saw him when he left for Idris this morning. He’s struggling right now, between what his family is doing and what he’s always believed in.”

“Not always.” Alec said darkly, remembering how his parents had been members of the Circle. “Maybe after, after we’ve split - he’ll change his mind. But right now, I don’t want to have to rely on him.”

“What about Lydia?” Jace asked. “I know we haven’t seen her in a long time, but - but Alec, remember, she also started to get more… flexible. You said that at Izzy’s trial she agreed it was ridiculous. And she let you go from the wedding with no ill feelings. And if you came out of the Clave grinder and are now leading a movement against them - it’s worth checking in with her.”

Alec mulled this over. “Not a bad idea. Depends on how quickly things happen here - if we need everyone ready to go immediately, I might not want to necessarily pull her in right away. But seeing if she’s available to meet wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

Alec pulled out his stele and snagged a spare sheet of paper from the worktable. He scrawled a short fire-message to Lydia:

_Long time no chat. Hope Idris helped you heal from that demon attack. How’s the search for Valentine coming on your end? Can you meet me at the New York Institute, 7pm? - Alec_

He signed it off with a flourish, watching the note burn away into ash. As Magnus finished conferring with the Silent Brother and began to make his way back over to the Shadowhunters, a fire message appeared in front of Alec, dropping into Alec’s palm.

_Count on it. - LB_

Alec smiled, tucking the note away. It sounded promising already. He looked to Magnus. “What’s the news?”

“It isn’t complicated. And it certainly seems like Adalina knew what she was talking about, making sure I came with you - we’ll need to perform a small ritual, just something to, shall we say, ‘wake up’ those dormant angelic magic abilities. And two people are needed to channel that ritual - the ideal combination being a Silent Brother, and… an angel-blooded warlock.”

“So a warlock bound to a Shadowhunter, like you two are?” Jace asked incredulously. “That’s a bit specific, isn’t it?”

“No. It has nothing to do with Alexander and I. Rather it has to do with my father. You remember him, don’t you Jace? I mean, you’ve met twice.”

“Oh. Oh, right. Angel-blooded warlock, meaning a warlock who is the child of a fallen angel. A Greater Demon. Sorry, that wasn’t the first thing that came to mind.”

“But this is still quite specific.” Magnus said. “There aren’t many of us out there. Greater Demons don’t have the desire to go forth into the mortal world and… do what they do… as often as other demons do. While I can’t say that I know all the warlocks in the world, and warlocks don’t usually talk extensively about their parentage, I can think of half a dozen, tops, who are children of Greater Demons. And I don’t need them to talk about it to know.”

“How do you know then?” Clary asked innocently.

Magnus fixed her with a look. “That, biscuit, isn’t a secret I care to reveal in detail. But in short, blood recognizes blood, as it were.”

“So what do we need to do?” Jace asked.

“Just stand in that circle that Brother Zachariah is drawing right there. We’ll charge the energy around the circle, say a few words, and we’re done. Do you want to go first?”

“I’ll be the guinea pig, sure.”

“Excellent.”

They waited until the circle was ready, and Brother Zachariah motioned to them. Jace stepped into the circle, facing Brother Zachariah, and Magnus stood behind him on the other side of the circle.

Magnus and Brother Zachariah raised their arms in unison, muttering a long string of Latin that Alec didn’t quite catch. The circle around Jace flared in a brilliant gold - the same colour as Alec’s runes - and Brother Zachariah’s voice grew louder in everyone’s heads, saying the same phrase over and over again in Latin. Alec recognized the words.

_Bring forth the gifts of the Angel._

The circle swirled inward like a vortex, swirling around Jace faster and faster and faster, until it pulled into him, shining out through his eyes, and then suddenly stopped. Brother Zachariah stopped speaking and Jace dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

“Is that it?” he panted between breaths.

“That’s it.” Magnus said, holding out a hand to help Jace stand. He took it, brushing off his pants with the other hand. “Do you feel any different?”

“Not really? I mean, I feel… I don’t know. I can’t really explain it. There’s something… I guess maybe it is the extra angel blood in me… it feels like it has a light, a direction it didn’t have before, if that makes any sense.” He looked around at the assembled company. “Are you expecting me to do some sort of magic trick or something?”

_Angelic magic is no different from demonic magic in that it requires training to use properly, Jonathan Christopher Herondale. You would do well to remember that, before calling it any magic trick._

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” Jace said. He looked at Clary. “Your turn?”

Clary nodded, stepping into the circle that Jace vacated. Magnus and Brother Zachariah performed the same ceremony, though Clary stepped out of the circle with a spring in her step, not winded at all like Jace had been. He looked at her curiously.

“What?” Clary shrugged. “I guess since I… since Ithuriel has already been speaking to me, that it - flowed better, I guess?” She scrunched up her nose. “I don’t know. But it doesn’t feel foreign to me. It feels like… something is finally in place where it belongs.”

“Alexander?” Magnus asked. “Your turn. And we have to do this a bit differently.”

Magnus gestured with one hand, and a second circle rose up out of the floor. Magnus and Brother Zachariah stepped into the outer circle, while Alec stepped into the inner circle. He felt Magnus’ reassuring presence not far behind him as he reached across the boundary of the inner circle, pressing a hand to Alec’s back. Alec looked straight at Brother Zachariah, the dark folds of his hood hiding most of his face from view, as the Silent Brother reached across the inner circle as well, pressing his cold hand to Alec’s chest. He heard Magnus’ voice behind him, and Brother Zachariah’s voice in his mind, murmuring the opening words of the ritual.

Both of the golden circles lit up brightly, but no matter how long Brother Zachariah chanted, no vortex formed, no light swirled into Alec. After about five minutes of chanting, the inner circle began to shimmer and swirl, and then it shattered outward, blasting Brother Zachariah and Magnus off of their feet.

Alec turned around immediately, feeling bad for Brother Zachariah, but knowing that Jace and Clary would be there to help him, he could only think of _Magnus_. He dropped next to Magnus, checking him over for any injuries.

Most of the golden fragments were minor, just glancing blows that Alec healed over quickly with a nervous swipe of his fingers, but Alec’s heart almost stopped when he saw a longer fragment embedded between Magnus’ ribs, not far from his heart. Magnus’ breath was coming in short pained gasps, the hand scrambling for Alec’s clammy.

“No. No.” Alec breathed. “Just hold on. I’ll fix it. _Please_ let me fix it.”

“I love you.” Magnus whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Hold still. Let me - I can do this. This isn’t goodbye. It _can’t_ be.” Alec got a grip on the fragment, pulling the long length out of Magnus slowly, feeling him shudder beneath his fingers, tossing it away and then calling on all the healing strength he had to pour into the wound. Alec could feel the healing taking hold, but the damage was deep, and so his magic had to work deep before he could reach the surface, though he felt that a difference was being made. Magnus’ breaths evened out, but it still wasn’t healed completely, and he could feel exhaustion beginning to take over, but not stopping because he _needed_ Magnus to be all right.

As Alec was about to topple over from exhaustion, he felt a small hand slip into one of his. His brain sluggishly registered it as Clary.

“Take my strength.” She said. “Don’t hold back. Just heal him.”

Alec redoubled his efforts, feeling Jace slip up beside Clary, slipping a hand into hers, a chain of power flowing through them until finally, _finally_ , the wound knit up and Magnus’ skin was smooth beneath Alec’s fingertips.

Alec took a shuddering breath in, resting his forehead against the spot on Magnus’ chest which was still soaked in blood, though the skin was smooth and unmarked. Magnus brought one of his hands up to card through Alec’s hair, soothing him.

“I’m all right Alexander. I’m all right.”

“But you almost _weren’t_. And it would have been my fault.”

“I’ve survived worse. I’m fine, Alexander. You healed me. I’m fine.”

“Wh - what happened? Why didn’t the ritual work? Is - is it because I have Downworlder blood after all?”

_It couldn’t awaken angelic magic in you because you already have angelic magic._ Came Brother Zachariah’s familiar voice. Alec was belatedly relieved to know the Silent Brother was okay as well.

“What do you mean? I - I don’t have angelic magic. The - the ritual gave me warlock blood, pacifying the angelic and demonic energies. My magic is warlock magic - isn’t it?”

_We believed so as well. But the outcome of this ritual is clear - angelic magic cannot be awoken in you because you already possess it. It would appear that the ritual you underwent did give you the powers of Lilith’s children, but you’ve noticed it to be restrained and limited, have you not?_

“Yes, but I thought that was because - because I wasn’t solely warlock, because - as Raziel said - by choosing humanity my powers work through that prism.”

_Yes. And that can only happen if there is balance in magical energies. The ritual awakened your angelic magic as well. And since you carry both the blood of Lilith and the blood of Raziel in your veins, your magic will function differently to both warlock and Nephilim. With this concern in mind, however, we will need to make some modifications if there are those of partial Seelie heritage that you wish to receive this power._

“Yes, thank you.” Alec nodded. He moved from where he was crouched over Magnus, getting to his feet wearily, and Jace had to catch him as he started to sway, holding a hand out to Magnus, who got to his feet fluidly.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood, perhaps you and Magnus Bane would like to go rest and recover for some time, and speak to the others whose magic you wish to awaken. Please with them at midnight. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you may remain here and begin your training._

“Thank you.” Alec said. He looked at Jace and Clary. “Are you two good to stay here? See what you can learn?”

“Yeah.” Clary said, smiling. If Alec looked closely, he could see a twinge of gold in her eyes that wasn’t there before, and Jace had the same, particularly in his blue eye.

Alec and Magnus nodded to the Silent Brothers, and made their way up and out of the Silent City, leaning on each other for both strength and comfort, reassurance in their safety and just _being_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Lydia going to join Alec's faction? Or is she still loyal to the Clave? Let's find out next week ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets with Lydia to see where her loyalties lie, and reveals the Silent Brothers' offer of angelic magic to his inner circle.

Too shaken to either walk or Portal, once they’d exited the cemetery, Magnus called a taxi and it dropped them off at his building.

“Just a few hours of a nap.” Alec mumbled into the side of Magnus’ head, slinging his arm around his shoulders as they stumbled into the elevator. “I need to be at the Institute at 7pm. ‘s important.”

“Oh?” Magnus raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “Hot date?”

“The hottest.” Alec smirked. “With my ex-fiance.”

“With Lydia?” Magnus suddenly got serious. “Is the Clave sending her?”

“No. I sent her a fire-message. I want to talk to her, see what she thinks about… well, the new me… and see if she’d be interested in becoming one of the ten. Jace suggested her, and I think he might be right. She would be the best candidate for the last spot.”

“Alexander, you do know that she’s a Clave official.”

Alec shrugged. “So was I. So was my mother. Things change. You saw her at Izzy’s trial. She knows that the Clave, or at least the Inquisitor, are on the wrong path.”

“That may be, but this could be a drastic step forward for her.”

“I’m just talking to her, Magnus. See what she’s heard about me in Idris. What the rumours are. How she feels about it. I’m not suggesting anything to her until I’m sure she’ll be on our side.”

“If you’re sure you can trust her.”

“At least this far, I can. She’s always been fair to me. To us. Even when she had every right to hate me.”

“I know. And I hope that the Inquisitor hasn’t been spreading lies about you in Idris.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

They made it into the penthouse, tumbling into bed, just sleeping, until an alarm woke them in early afternoon.

* * *

Alec and Magnus made their way back to the New York Institute just after 6pm, somewhat refreshed after their morning with the Silent Brothers. Magnus continued working on the wards, while Alec checked in with his mother about the state of the Institute.

“You’re having a lot of Shadowhunters transfer out of here, Alec.” Maryse cautioned. “I - I know you’re glad about it, but we also have to think about numbers.”

“I know. And I also know that we’re not alone, we have allies, but I think the Inquisitor may be blocking requests to transfer here. I will hopefully know more soon.”

“Oh?”

“I’m meeting with Lydia Branwell at seven. We have… a number of things to talk about.”

“That won’t be… awkward?”

“She saved me, mom. She understands me and she respects me.”

Maryse nodded. “If - if you think she’ll be able to help.”

“I do. Not just - not just with the personnel problem, but with another matter as well. Once I’m done talking to her, I’ll need to speak to more of you. You, Izzy, Max. Helen and Aline. Actually, where is Helen? I need her to go to Los Angeles and bring her brother Mark here.”

“She’s training with your sister. Isabelle was unconscious for much of the time you were.”

“But she’s healing all right? I - I should go check on her.”

“She’s healing fine, Alec. And I know you love your sister, and that you’re a good leader, but remember you can also delegate. More than just handing over the paperwork to me, that is.” Maryse smirked.

“I… I know. But with some things right now - I can’t. I have to do them. But - but hopefully that will change soon. I’ll be able to tell you more soon. Tonight even, I hope. But first I need to talk to Izzy and Helen, and then meet with Lydia.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks, mom.” Alec kissed Maryse’s cheek, and changed course to the training room, where Helen and Isabelle were sparring, while Aline was instructing Max in knife throwing.

Just as Alec entered the room, Helen hit the mats with a thud, Isabelle standing triumphantly over her.

“Nice work, Izzy.” Alec drawled. “Beating up our guests.”

“She wasn’t sure if I was up to full strength.” Isabelle said. “Is she sure now?”

“I’m sure, I’m sure.” Helen said, putting her hands up in surrender. “You win this time, Izzy.”

Izzy smiled and held out a hand, helping Helen haul herself to her feet.

“What’s going on, big brother?” Isabelle asked. “You’ve got your mission face on.”

“Several things. First, I wanted to see how my little sister is doing, but clearly you’re doing just fine and I don’t need to worry.”

Isabelle grinned. “And don’t you forget it.” She punched Alec lightly in the arm and he pretended to look offended.

“Second, Helen, with all the things we’ve talked about since you’ve been here… do you think your brother Mark would be on board with them?”

She nodded immediately. “Absolutely. He’s always felt like I have - not entirely accepted by the Clave for who he is. You can trust him.”

“Good. If we give you access to a Portal, can you please go to Los Angeles and bring him here for a few days? I could really use all of you.”

“Sure. Seems like all of the action is happening here, so LA has been quiet recently.”

“Thank you. Get changed, meet back here and Magnus will get you that Portal?”

Helen nodded, and Alec headed off to find Magnus, as they had previously decided that it would be best for Magnus to take her, since Alec’s Portalling skills were not up to par yet.

Magnus was just finishing off some wards in the library, and he smiled when he saw Alec walk in.

“Hello.” He came up and gave Alec a kiss. “Is she ready to go?”

“Just about. She’s just changing and then she’ll meet you in the training room.”

“Have you… talked to anyone?”

“Not yet. I want to talk to Lydia first. If I end up not choosing Lydia, she can go back to Idris none the wiser, and I’ll talk to everyone after. If she does want in, then we can talk to everyone together.”

Magnus nodded. “Good luck.”

Magnus and Helen headed off to Los Angeles, and Alec waited just outside the front doors. At promptly 7pm, a Portal opened on the front lawn and Lydia stepped out of it in her battle gear, blonde hair pulled back in a braid, duffel bag in hand. For a moment Alec worried that she was bringing Clave reinforcements, but the Portal closed behind her without issue.

Lydia smiled when she saw him. “Alec, nice to see you.”

“You too.” Alec smiled back. “Shall we take a walk, get a coffee?”

“Careful, this sounds almost like a date.”

“You know, Magnus said the exact same thing.” Alec said, playing at an angry face until Lydia’s face turned serious, and then he smiled widely. “I guess it does sound like a date, and more of a date than we ever went on when we were engaged, but… no, strictly business.”

“There’s rumours about you in Idris, you know.”

Alec sighed. “Yeah. I figured there would be. That’s part of why I asked you here.” He started walking down the sidewalk, and Lydia joined him.

“You want to know about the rumours, or you want to know what I think of them?”

“Both, I suppose. There’s - Valentine is just a huge threat, yet sometimes it feels like the Clave is taking more of an interest in me than in him.”

Lydia tilted her head in thought. “You’re not wrong, and yes, that’s a problem. The Inquisitor is furious, especially at your mother. Rumour has it she has been trying to get back to New York, to arrest all of you, but something is mysteriously preventing her from leaving Idris.”

Alec smiled ruefully. He wasn’t sure which warlock was responsible for that, but he suspected probably Gurak. But his mother? Why had the Inquisitor been ready to arrest Maryse?

“What - what happened between my mother and the Inquisitor?”

Lydia’s eyes widened. “No one told you? Okay, well, obviously I’m only speaking from what I was told in Idris - I don’t know if it is true or not. You’ll want to check with others here who were present. But apparently, while you were… asleep… and so were Magnus and Jace, the Inquisitor wanted to kill you to wake Jace up. Your mother pointed a blade at her heart and told her to back the hell off. They argued regularly over the next days, and then the Inquisitor was forced back through a Portal by some ancient warlock.”

“Huh.” Alec knew that Maryse was now firmly on his side, but he hadn’t expected her to do something as drastic as that. Though the very fact that Maryse _hadn’t_ mentioned having any sort of showdown with the Inquisitor made him more inclined to believe it - if Maryse was really starting to change her ways, she would know mentioning something like that would come off as… desperate, perhaps?

“I know your mother was angry when you called off the wedding, but it seems like she has… changed her tune?” Lydia supplied helpfully.

“Yeah. She has.” Alec ran his hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s been supportive of me ever since all of this started. Which was… just a week ago, I guess, and that just seems insane. So much has happened, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Hey.” Lydia stopped walking, stopping directly in front of Alec. “From what I’ve heard, one thing hasn’t changed - that you’ll do anything to protect the people you love. Right?”

“Right.” Alec took a deep breath. This could be the right moment, to see where Lydia’s loyalties would lie. “It just - it feels like I’m fighting a two-pronged war, you know? Fighting against Valentine, but also fighting the Clave, and I just don’t - I don’t know why. There is no reason why we should have differing views on fighting Valentine, but - they just - I don’t know.”

Lydia put her hand on Alec’s arm. “I think you do know. I think you do.” She brushed her fingers over the golden Soundless rune. “There are different rumours going around Idris as to why your runes look like this now. Care to tell me the truth? The real story?”

“Well, it’s a long story. And a complicated one. But the end result of it is that I have a special unique gift that no one else in the Shadow World has - the ability to channel both angelic and demonic magic, all for one simple reason - love.”

“Love.”

“Yeah. The ritual to save my life… I had to choose. Between Heaven and Hell. I chose neither. I chose what neither Heaven or Hell is capable of - love. Putting an entirely human spin on this whole magic thing.”

“But you’re certainly not mundane.”

“No. I’m human, as are we all - Shadowhunters, Downworlders and mundanes alike. As Jace said when he made me Head of the Institute - we’re all a mix of human, angel and demon. I just happen to have all three. And with that - I’m able to do all sorts of things. Things I’d never thought possible.”

“Well, I’m intrigued.”

“Intrigued how?”

“Alec, I… I know with everything that’s gone on, and especially with how the Inquisitor has been blocked into Idris - that you have powerful friends. Powerful connections in the Downworld. And I know that the Clave frowns on those, even more so now that you are part Downworlder yourself. I’m not judging that - like I said, I know that you’re still the same person who would sacrifice everything to protect those you care about. And that circle of people has expanded recently. And quite dramatically. And I don’t mean dramatically in that Magnus is dramatic, but rather that the number of people you care about and would jump in front of a blade for, so to speak, has grown. And they are all fiercely loyal to you. And that worries the Clave even more.”

“And you?” Alec crossed his arms. “Does that worry you?”

“There are two schools of thought in Idris right now. One is that you’re going to be the next Valentine, making a bid to take over the Clave. The other is that you intend to leave the Clave and take your band of misfits into the Downworld and never come back.”

“And which one do you subscribe to?”

“Neither.” Lydia gave him a steady look. “I’m not your enemy. I know you would never want to be Valentine, and that Clave leadership is the last thing you want. But I also know that you’re not afraid to talk back against the Inquisitor, and tell the Clave to shove it if they’re being unreasonable. And they are increasingly becoming unreasonable. No matter what has changed in your blood, no matter what unique powers or gifts you have now, you are still a Shadowhunter, with a sacred duty to protect the world from demons, and I don’t believe anything about you has changed in that regard. That is still what you want to do.”

“So then what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if you want me on your side, you have me. I do believe that you and all of your allies here in New York have the greatest chance of defeating Valentine. And if you do, the Clave is not going to be happy, but at the same time it isn’t going to want to strike against you. So if you do want to leave the Clave, leaving on the high of victory like that is going to be the best way to do it. I believe in you, Alec. I thought I understood honour and tradition, but there is no honour in the way the Clave is acting, but at the same time, leaving the Clave doesn’t mean you’re leaving tradition behind either - in fact, it might be holding to tradition better than the Clave itself does.”

Alec nodded thoughtfully. “All right. I agree. You’re not wrong, in fact you’re even more right than you know. And that’s why I specifically called you here tonight. Those powerful allies you spoke about? Aren’t only in the Downworld. At midnight, a number of us will be going to the Silent City, where the Silent Brothers will be ready to share something very powerful. Are you in?”

Lydia nodded quickly. “I haven’t had many interactions with the Silent Brothers, but from what I’ve seen and from what I know, they’re a breed apart from the Clave. Obviously they work with the Clave, but - they’re not members of the Clave themselves, are they?”

“I don’t believe so. Regardless, they’ve been standing up to the Clave for me since my trial. And they intend to continue. Like you said - ancient traditions. They’re the keepers of them, and they know them much better than the Clave does. And today they’re going to restore something of what has been lost to us for centuries. So if you’re in, make yourself comfortable in the Institute, and meet me in my office at 11pm.”

“I’m in. If the Silent Brothers, who are the keepers of all Shadowhunter wisdom and knowledge, support you, then I know that that’s where I want to be.”

Alec stuck out his hand. “To tradition. And a new beginning.”

Lydia shook it, echoing his words. “So, are we still having that coffee? After all, you’ve talked about the Clave and the Downworld, but you haven’t told me how things are going with Magnus.” She had a mischievous glint in her eye as she knocked her shoulder against Alec’s.

“Yeah. We can.” Alec smiled, and they kept walking down the street. “What do you want to know?”

* * *

By the time Alec and Lydia returned to the New York Institute, Helen, Magnus and Mark Blackthorn had arrived back as well, and Magnus was deep in discussion with both of them in the corner of the training room. Alec could see the shimmer of a privacy shield over them. Aline and Isabelle were on the other side of the training room, chatting quietly, with regular glances over to the others. Isabelle brightened when Alec and Lydia walked in.

“Lydia! Long time no see.”

“Hi, Izzy. Good to see you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, Alec tells me he has some sort of grand plan, and I agreed to join it. Even though I don’t know precisely what it is, but I trust him.”

Isabelle nodded thoughtfully. “I admit I don’t know what this grand plan is either. Care to enlighten me, big bro?”

“11pm. My office. Then I’ll be sharing the details.”

“Where have Jace and Clary been all day?”

“They’re already involved in the grand plan, as it were. So if you two, and Magnus and the Blackthorns, can be in my office at 11 - which is soon - I need to go find Mom and Max and tell them the same.”

“All right. Whatever you say, big brother.” Isabelle stood up on her toes to kiss Alec’s cheek.

Alec went up to the family quarters in search of Maryse and Max, since it was already near to his baby brother’s bed time. He found them both in Max’s room, though Max clearly looked frustrated that his mother was there.

“Hey, I need both of you downstairs for a meeting.”

“Now?” Maryse asked. “It is almost time for Max to go to bed.”

“Mom, if he needs me for a mission now, I’m going!”

“You’re not going on a mission.” Alec said sternly, and Max’s face fell. “But we are going on a special trip. If you and mom agree. Everyone who is invited is meeting in my office.”

Maryse’s hand on Max’s shoulder tightened, and she bit her lip nervously. “Is it safe?”

“This will be perfectly safe, mom. Don’t worry. No Circle members. No demons. Just the Silent Brothers. If you agree.”

Maryse nodded, and Max brightened, and the three of them made their way downstairs. Once they stepped into Alec’s office, they saw that the others were already assembled. Isabelle, Lydia and Aline were squeezed together on the couch. Helen sat on the arm of the couch next to Aline, and Mark hovered next to her. Magnus had claimed Alec’s desk chair, though he did get a slight disapproving glance from Maryse for it. Maryse and Max seated themselves in the remaining chairs.

Alec raised the same privacy wards as he had before, and Max marveled at this demonstration of his brother’s power. Mark Blackthorn’s eyes also gleamed with interest.

“I’ve invited you all here because you are people that I trust. People that I trust for the battle ahead. A battle -” he looked briefly at his mother and then Lydia - “A battle that isn’t only against Valentine, but one in which we have powerful allies, and an offer of power beyond much of our current understanding. This is not a power foreign to us, but it is a power that is already within us - it has merely been stifled for the past several centuries of Shadowhunters.

“The Silent Brothers have offered to unlock it. They trust me to make the wise choices to plan for the battle ahead against Valentine. They do not trust the Clave. So if you do this, if you choose the power that the Silent Brothers are offering, you are choosing to break with the Clave when they throw down that gauntlet. And they will. Probably not today, probably not tomorrow, probably only after Valentine has been defeated. But if you trust the Silent Brothers as the keepers of Shadowhunter wisdom, then you should trust in this as well. We do not desire war with the Clave, but we do intend to separate from it peacefully.”

“What is it that the Silent Brothers are offering?” Aline asked.

“The opportunity to regain the angelic magic that we’ve been denied for almost five hundred years.”

The room was silent, except for the squeaking of Alec’s desk chair as Magnus leaned back in it.

“Angelic magic?” Maryse asked, her face inscrutable. “That… that doesn’t exist.”

“It does. The Clave started denying it from ordinary Shadowhunters during the Reformation, and within a few generations, the leadership lost it as well. The Silent Brothers confirmed it. We met with them this morning, and with Magnus’ help, a ritual was done to awaken that angelic magic in Jace and Clary. I asked them first, since they already have extra angel blood. And it was successful. They’ve been with the Silent Brothers all day, beginning their studies.”

“And you?” Lydia asked.

“We attempted the ritual, however it did not work, since I already possess angelic magic. When my binding ritual was done, after the Seelie Queen whipped me, the fact that I chose love and humanity over Heaven or Hell bound my magic into a hybrid between angelic and demonic magic. So what I can do is different both from what warlocks like Magnus can do, and what Shadowhunters like you will be able to do.”

“Is it safe for me and Mark?” Helen asked.

“The Silent Brothers say yes. There might be some modifications to the ritual to account for your Seelie blood, but on the whole, yes, the ritual remains the same and you should have similar powers to the other Shadowhunters who choose this. The Silent Brothers were clear that this offer is not for everyone. They’ll only grant it to my nine closest allies. And I have chosen you. So I need your choices now, for the Silent Brothers are expecting us at midnight. You can say no, but if you do, you must still keep this in confidence and not speak to anyone outside this room about it, save for Jace or Clary.”

Everyone looked around nervously at each other, at Alec, at Magnus, back to Alec.

Isabelle stood up. “Well, I’m in.”

Max jumped to his feet too, nodding vigorously. “Way cool! I’m totally in.”

Alec gave Max a stern look. “Magic, like any skill or power, needs to be trained and needs discipline. Remember that, Max.” Max nodded and sat back down.

“Me too. I’m in.” Said Aline, squeezing Helen’s hand, while the other girl still looked deep in thought.

Alec’s eyes went over Lydia. She was nodding. “I said I was with you, Alec. And I am.”

“Mom?” Alec asked, looking to Maryse who was sitting there with a furrowed brow.

“I… will this still work at my age?”

“Silent Brothers didn’t give me any reason why it shouldn’t. This isn’t a parabatai ritual that needs to be done before a certain age. You can always find strength and power within yourself.”

Maryse smiled a small smile. “All right. Then I’m in.”

Alec looked to Helen and Mark, who were both looking at each other. Helen looked back to Alec. “All right. But I want to see the others go through the ritual first. Then me. Then my younger brother.” Mark nodded his agreement. “I… I just want to be sure, you know?”

Alec nodded. “Fair enough. Get your coats, we’re leaving for the Silent City in fifteen. Meet at the main entrance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what powers will angelic magic grant the Shadowhunters? What powers will they not have? Speculation is welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's Shadowhunters awaken their angelic magic, and Alec and Magnus return to the Institute to a sight they did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** Minor _Lord of Shadows_ spoilers - Helen and Mark’s Faerie names are mentioned, that’s all.

Just before midnight, the company filed into the City of Bones. Alec nodded at Brother Zachariah as they entered, and the two of them led the way down to the library where they had been working earlier.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood, these are the Shadowhunters you have selected to undergo this awakening?_

“They are.”

_Good. Have they chosen an order in which to proceed with the ritual?_

“Helen and Mark Blackthorn have asked to go last.” Alec said. “They are half-Seelie, so for the modified rituals that you were mentioning, they are to whom they will be applicable.”

Brother Zachariah nodded. _And who among you will be first?_

Everyone was surprised when Maryse stepped forward. “I… I know it is too late for me to go first instead of some of my children, but I do wish to make sure it is safe before my two youngest go.”

A line quickly formed behind Maryse. Isabelle next, followed by Max, Lydia, Aline, Helen and finally Mark.

One by one, each of the Shadowhunter stepped through the ritual, Brother Zachariah and Magnus intoning the chants necessary for the rituals.

_Maryse Trueblood Lightwood._

_Isabelle Sophia Lightwood._

_Maxwell Joseph Lightwood._

_Lydia Charlotte Branwell._

_Aline Huiling Penhallow._

As Helen stepped into the circle, there was a silence, though it looked clear that Brother Zachariah was speaking with Helen alone. She nodded shortly, and Brother Zachariah continued.

_As someone of Seelie blood, she is imparting a grave trust to you with the use of her true Faerie name. Please respect this trust. So now for the ritual we welcome Helen Blackthorn, also known as Alessa, to the circle._

Instead of standing outside the circle, Brother Zachariah and Magnus stepped into it, Brother Zachariah resting a hand on Helen’s collarbone, and Magnus resting a hand on the corresponding spot on her back, as they had when they had attempted the ritual with Alec. They resumed the chant as normal, and it proceeded as it had before, though Alec observed a lightning current of power traveling through from Brother Zachariah, through Helen, and into Magnus. Alec’s hands itched nervously with sparks of magic as he watched intently, making sure that nothing would happen to Magnus as it had earlier that day.

But everything went as intended, and Helen stepped out of the ritual circle calmly. Mark stepped in, nodding at Brother Zachariah immediately.

_As for Helen Blackthorn, Mark Blackthorn also entrusts you with the use of his true Faerie name. For the ritual we now welcome Mark Antony Blackthorn, also known as Miach, to the circle._

The ritual for Mark proceeded the same as it did for Helen, and soon all the Shadowhunters were standing next to each other again, taking notice of the golden streaks of light in their eyes, which were particularly visible for dark-eyed Isabelle, Maryse and Aline.

_It would be our wish that you pass this night here in the Silent City. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you as well. You may return to the Institute in the morning. Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane, you may depart. The Institute will need you._

“That sounds ominous.” Alec said cautiously. “Is there word of trouble?”

_No. Merely that if the leader and the leader’s trusted aides are not present, opportunities for mutiny present themselves. Test the loyalty of your Shadowhunters, Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

Alec nodded, taking that under advisement. He clasped hands with Jace and gave Max, Isabelle and Maryse each a kiss on the cheek, and then he and Magnus headed for the door, and a Portal to the lawn of the New York Institute -

* * *

\- where they arrived to a scene that Alec was not expecting.

A group of about half a dozen young Shadowhunters were sitting on the lawn, just outside the wards. They looked weary, dirty and battle-worn, but brightened when Alec and Magnus stepped out of the Portal, leaping up to surround them.

Magnus looked to Alec, but Alec merely nodded at him, staying at ease. The Shadowhunters didn’t appear to be interested in harming them, rather they looked _excited_.

“You’re Alec Lightwood.” Said a young boy of about seventeen with big round glasses.

“I am. Who are all of you?”

“We came as soon as we could.” A girl of about nineteen with the same points to her ears as Helen and Mark. “Getting out of Idris wasn’t easy, but we hiked overland into Germany, and paid off a warlock to Portal us here.”

“Okay, but why are you here?” Alec asked.

“We’re coming to join you.” The first boy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We’ve heard all the rumours about you. For the past few months, and then also when we’ve been in Idris the past week. Our families don’t approve, but - we’re not like them. We support you.”

“How exactly?” Alec was astonished.

“I hear the whispers on the streets any time I’m in Idris.” The girl who had spoken spoke again. “They call me all sorts of names, even though I’m a Shadowhunter. I’ve always been a Shadowhunter, but no one trusts me because of my Seelie heritage. But then - you - you’re in a relationship with a Downworlder. And if the rumours are true, you’re part Downworlder now. And if you can do that and be a Shadowhunter - then I can too. This could be the home I’ve been looking for.”

“My parents kicked me out of my house when I told them I was gay.” The first boy said. “They kicked me out onto the streets of Paris. Thankfully I had a friend in Idris who didn’t ask questions and let me stay with her family - until her parents found out as well. That was last week. Then I met up with Deepali, we found some others… and we came here.”

All of them started talking at once, until Alec held up a hand and they all quieted. “Okay. I’ll listen to your stories in a minute. But first, let’s go inside. Magnus will adjust the wards to let you in. But I’ll warn you now - if any of you have Circle runes, you’ll be incinerated on contact. We do not allow traitors here.”

None of the kids looked fazed. Alec walked up the steps of the Institute, and one by one, Magnus took each of them through, none of them flinching. Of course, they hadn’t actually added any wards to incinerate Circle members on sight, those they would have to learn from Adalina, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t use it as something for people to be wary of. And none of these kids were worried.

Alec knew he still needed to be cautious, but he wanted to believe them. The idea that - that he’d been an inspiration to other Shadowhunters who had been having difficulties in their lives - he tried not to let it go to his head, but yes, he was a bit proud. But also terrified, since his small acts of rebellion - coming out as gay, dating a Downworlder - had started to have effects in the greater scheme of his larger rebellion.

Only time would tell what the result was.

Once all the kids were through, Alec and Magnus took them to Alec’s office. All comfortably ensconced in new furniture that Magnus made appear, Alec dropped a privacy ward on the room as he had earlier. The kids looked at it, eyes open in wonder.

“Whoa.” The boy with the glasses said. “We’d heard things, but wow - this is even more than we thought.”

“Let’s start simple. Tell me your names, your last Institute. How old you are. Then we’ll get into how you got here, and how we can keep you safe and put you to use.”

“Deepali Nashikkar. Mumbai Institute, though I left from Idris, like we all did. I’m nineteen.” Said the girl with the pointed ears. “I helped tutor your brother Max while he was there, if you need someone to vouch for me.”

“Max is away right now. He’ll be back in the morning. Next?”

“Vincent Bellefleur. Paris Institute, but spent the last year in Idris. I’m seventeen.”

“Caroline Montclaire. Geneva Institute. Eighteen.”

“Meho Bičkačić, Sarajevo Institute. Twenty-one.”

“Yinyi Ke. Beijing Institute. Eighteen.”

“Agripina Boatwright. Sydney Institute. Twenty.”

“Okay. And you’ve all been in Idris this week?”

They all nodded, and Caroline spoke up.

“Many Shadowhunter families are on their way to Idris right now. The Inquisitor called for a general Conclave, to figure out how to deal with the Valentine problem. If I’ve got my dates and timezones right, that meeting should be starting tomorrow morning.”

“And the leaders of each Institute were notified?” Alec asked.

Caroline nodded. “Yes.”

“And my family wasn’t notified. What a surprise.” Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“They are already operating as if you are not a part of the Clave.” Meho said carefully. “Everyone was talking about it. Several families were interested in meeting the new Alexander Lightwood, the Shadowhunter who could do things that others could not. The Inquisitor firmly stated that this would not happen.”

“Has a new Consul been chosen? After Consul Dieudonne was outed as a Circle member?”

“That is supposed to happen in the meeting.” Yinyi said. “My father’s cousin Jia Penhallow had been considered a favourite for the position, but when it became known that her daughter had not returned to Idris and was last heard from in New York, her candidacy has been revoked.”

Alec nodded. He knew Jia Penhallow, Aline’s mother. He started making a mental list of all of the people who could be allies if they could be retrieved from the clutches of the Clave, lest the Clave use them against him. They’d already been willing to do it once.

“Did the Inquisitor happen to mention some of the terrible things she was willing to do to… ‘crush disobedience’, as it were?” Magnus inquired.

“There were rumours of war on the Downworld.” Agripina said. “Nothing concrete though.”

Magnus stood with a flourish. “Inquisitor Herondale threatened to go to war with the Downworld, as well as execute three Shadowhunters - three Shadowhunters who were, up to that point, loyal members of the Clave - if Alexander and I didn’t turn ourselves in after the Seelie Queen had Alexander whipped in the middle of the Institute, almost killing him.”

All of the new arrivals gasped.

“But she didn’t do it, did she?” Yinyi asked. “The Inquisitor, I mean?”

“No. Because he and I did turn ourselves in, and by standing the trial of Hemarton, Alexander was able to clear our supposed misdeeds. And afterwards, Inquisitor Herondale did reinstate him as the Head of this Institute. Which was barely two days before she returned to New York, to try and kill him, so this means…”

“… that she already considered me outside of the Clave when she gave me the Institute back.” Alec furrowed his brow, leaning back against his desk. “This means… I’m not entirely sure what this means. Only that she’s been playing a game with me since the beginning.”

“Does that really surprise you?” Magnus asked, leaning back against the desk next to Alec, putting an arm around his waist, chin on his shoulder.

“No.”

“Well, whatever you need us to do.” Vincent said. “We’re ready to help you. Anything you need.”

“Right now, we all need to go to bed.” Alec sorted through the paperwork on his desk to find the departure slips for the Shadowhunters who had already transferred out. He jotted down the room numbers that they had vacated, and handed the room numbers to each of the new arrivals at random. “These rooms have been vacated by those who have transferred out of here. You can stay there. Tomorrow we’re going to make official transfer paperwork for all of you, we need to maintain the impression that we are a regular Institute.” Alec smirked. “Even though we know we’re not. But stay circumspect around other Shadowhunters in the Institute unless I specifically clear you to talk to them. Not all are loyal to me, but I haven’t had the time to go through everyone yet. Just say you’re a new transfer, don’t give any more details about yourself besides a first name. And I’ll expect you all in the training room at 8am sharp tomorrow, and you’ll show me what you can do.”

They all nodded eagerly. Alec dropped the privacy ward, and the new arrivals all tumbled out the door, eager to settle in. Alec turned to Magnus and took a deep breath.

“It’s starting.”

“I know.” Magnus rubbed a thumb over Alec’s jaw, helping him relax it instead of clench it. “But we knew this would come eventually.”

“Yeah, I just… I didn’t know the Inquisitor was already playing dirty before the whole coma thing. Even if she and I didn’t get along, I… I thought she still considered me one of them. That I didn’t have to start fighting her yet.”

“It’s okay.” Magnus murmured, running his lips along Alec’s hairline. “It’s okay. Let’s go to bed.”

“Are… are you okay with staying here tonight? I mean, with everyone else in the City of Bones… I have to stay. I understand if you’d feel uncomfortable staying in the Institute, I won’t take it personally if you go home…”

“Alexander.” Magnus said softly, stroking a finger down Alec’s cheek. “You are my home, home is more than a place. And yes, you’re right, Institutes don’t thrill me. But this Institute is changing. We both know that, we’re both a part of that. I think I can handle staying here for the night.”

Alec nodded, kissing Magnus softly, and entwined their fingers together, pulling Magnus towards the door. “Well then. We best get to sleep.”

* * *

The next morning, all six of the new arrivals were in the training room at the time Alec had asked, geared up and ready to show Alec what they could do.

Alec watched as they each went through a demonstration of their skills, followed by a simulation. Yinyi and Deepali both favoured bows like he did. Meho had skill with staffs, but could do with some extra training with Isabelle. Caroline and Vincent were both traditional, sticking to seraph blades as their main weapons. Agripina wasn’t the most agile Shadowhunter Alec had ever met, but she was clearly aware of that, and spent much of her demonstration session reciting a variety of arcane knowledge that left even Magnus impressed.

Alec accepted it. Not all Shadowhunters had to be on the battlefield, there were other roles to fill that were just as important.

Just as Agripina finished her simulation, Alec heard a clatter at the front door, and emerged from the training room to see what was going on.

His family and the others had returned from the City of Bones, excitement clear in their eyes. Without a word, Alec motioned them all into the training room. He took Magnus’ hand with a look, and together they enveloped the entire space in a privacy ward, larger than Alec would have been capable of on his own.

The Shadowhunters who had arrived the previous night looked at those who had just arrived with some measure of apprehension, and the feeling appeared to be mutual. Alec stepped in between the two groups to speak.

“When Magnus and I returned from the City of Bones last night, these six were waiting for us. They’ve - the allies that I’ve been mentioning? Well, they’re coming. Newcomers to the Institute, these are the people I most trust. You can talk to them. You can learn from them. Please get acquainted, because you’re going to be working together. Those who have returned from the _confidential_ ” - Alec emphasized confidential, he trusted the new arrivals but not completely, not yet, not until they proved themselves - “mission to the Silent City - I’ll speak to you one by one in my office. Max, let’s start with you.”

Alec and Magnus left the privacy ward in place, and escorted Max to Alec’s office, dropping another one there as well. Alec took his seat behind his desk, Magnus standing next to him, clearly showing Max that this was an Official Meeting, rather than a casual chat between brothers.

“Let’s hear it.” Alec said. “Show me what you can do.”

“It was awesome!” Max exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “The Silent Brothers showed us the things that Jace and Clary were learning, and said that we’d each, in time, develop our own special powers. Something that no one else can do - well, sort of, but I’ll get back to that. Clary and Jace already had access to those powers, because of their extra angel blood. They just couldn’t do the stuff that everybody can, if they’ve got angelic magic.”

“Okay. So show me what you can do.”

Max drew his seraph dagger from his belt, waving it in front of himself, carving runes in the air with it as if it were a stele. The dagger gave off the same runes into the air as the stele would, and while Alec didn’t recognize the particular runes, Max clearly knew what he was doing, and as he carved in the last one, a shield exploded out from him, dropping onto Alec, trapping him and his chair to the floor. Alec could feel the magic tingling along his skin, and when Magnus tried to reach for him, he pulled back with a hiss. Meanwhile, Max vaulted over the table, and tapped the flat of his blade on Alec’s head without issue, at which point the shield dissipated.

“Shields. Not just for personal protection, but also for restraining enemies.” He looked at Magnus. “Sorry, it will hurt anyone else who tries to touch them besides the person who created the shield.”

“Very good, Max.” Alec said, easily wrestling his brother’s blade from his hand. “Now some more questions.”

Max returned to his seat, finding his dagger waiting there for him, courtesy of a flick of Magnus’ wrist. “Like what? About that girl that I know from Mumbai?”

“So you do know her?”

“Of course. Deepali Nashikkar. She helped me with rune studies. She was strict. A lot like you.”

“What else can you tell me about her?”

“After I went back to Mumbai, after my Rune Ceremony, she wasn’t allowed to tutor me anymore. The Clave had issued a statement about Downworlders, and anyone with Downworlder blood, anyone even associated with Downworlders - they weren’t to have positions of authority. They were worried that Downworlders were going to rebel against the Clave. And that included anyone with Downworlder blood or affiliations. I don’t know what happened next, since I came here pretty soon after.”

Alec nodded thoughtfully. “Nothing like that came here.”

“Nothing that you know of.” Magnus reminded him. “Remember, this is when Aldertree was still in charge. Technically.”

“But then the Inquisitor came here. And she didn’t come to remove me from office when Jace made me Head. Hell, she made me Head too. What kind of a game is she playing?” Alec shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his mind for the moment, at least while his little brother was in the room. “Okay, Max. Say nothing, and show nothing, of your new powers to anyone, unless it is someone who was in the City of Bones with us, okay? Nothing. They don’t need to know.”

Max nodded. “All right. I promise.”

“Great. Now get back to the training room, and you can give Deepali and her friends a tour of the Institute, okay? And send Mom in next.”

Max ran out of the room, and a few minutes later, Maryse strolled into the office, as comfortable in her gear as in her bodycon dresses, though Alec hadn’t seen her in gear for years prior to the past week of chaos.

“Mom.” Alec said, motioning for her to sit down in the chair in front of the desk.

“You’ve got an interesting mix of kids who showed up here.” Maryse said. “I can’t say that I’m surprised to see Deepali here. She - she never had an easy time because of her Seelie heritage. I confess I wasn’t all that kind to her either. But I hope - I hope I can make it up to her.”

Alec nodded firmly. “Good. That’s good. So what can you tell me about your time in the Silent City?”

“Max may have told you, but each Shadowhunter has a specific gift of magic, something unique to them.”

“Yeah, he said. He didn’t say what his was though.”

“He hasn’t discovered it yet. Jace and Clary have, clearly, since they already had theirs before. We think we may have started to get a handle on mine, but - but we’ll need others to manifest theirs first, before we can be entirely sure.”

“Why do you need that?”

“It would seem that my power serves to amplify the abilities of others. Jace can pull forth the power of runes by thought, without needing a stele. When I was near him, he could do more - and when I touched him, he was able to draw forth the power of everyone’s Alertness runes at once. Which we certainly needed last night.”

“That could be quite useful, especially if anyone manifests a healing ability.”

“Alec, I think that’s you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I was speaking to Brother Jedaiah, and he said that there’s a specific reason why they said to select ten people - these powers are all supposed to mesh and work together in some sort of interconnected matrix. I didn’t quite understand all of the details, but it means that the ten of us are supposed to each have complementary powers to one another. And you’ve already exhibited great healing power, so I think that’s what yours is.”

Alec looked at Magnus. He nodded his head. “Makes sense. The way you heal, Alec - it is unlike warlock healing, that’s for certain. I know Brother Zachariah said that your magic wouldn’t slot completely neatly in with the strict angel powers, but you are definitely a part of this matrix, as it were - and the healing and love that even Raziel has referred to for you - it makes sense.”

“Have you heard of this matrix before?”

“I think so. If it is what I’m thinking of, there’s a corresponding demonic one as well, for sources of warlock magic. But I haven’t ever seen it connecting warlocks together in a specific array, as it were. I wonder if there’s something that could - could make a group of warlocks more powerful, be able to work together more intently - which could be just what we need right now, actually. For what we need to do. Forgive me, love - I’m going to have to go home for a bit, so I can consult my books. I’ll meet you back here a bit later, and then we can send a message to the High Council?”

Alec brought Magnus’ hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. “Of course. Hopefully we’ll have something good to report to them.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, mindful of his mother’s presence, and disappeared out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten virtual cookies and a fic based on your prompt to anyone who can tell me what I'm basing these interconnected magical matrixes on ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has heart-to-hearts with Isabelle and Aline, and preparations are made for the trip to Lake Lyn.

When Magnus was gone, Alec looked back to his mother. “Anything else?”

“He’s been good for you.” Maryse said quietly. “I - I don’t think I’ve told you how proud I am of you for fighting for love. I told Isabelle that I was proud of you for that, but - but I don’t think I told you.”

“Thank you.” Alec said. “I appreciate it. You know, Lydia told me some interesting things about what happened while I was out. You threatening the Inquisitor? Is that true?”

“It is.” Maryse sat up straighter. “She wanted to _kill_ you, Alec. She wanted to kill you because she thought that’s what she could do to save Jace, despite what Gurak had told us, and I couldn’t let that stand. I wouldn’t. So yes, I pointed a blade at her heart. No one else blamed me for it. Everyone encouraged it. So after she was sent back to Idris by force, the warlocks - Gurak and Catarina, at that point - had no issue blocking her access to the Institute. I’m sorry that you’ll have to deal with all of that now - I know you probably had a timeline for breaking with the Clave and this might have accelerated it, but -”

“It’s okay, mom. Learning to adapt is an important part of being a leader, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Maryse stood up, walking around to Alec, brushing his hair out of his face. “I said it once and I’ll say it again - I always knew this was your destiny. And I’m glad that you did it your own way, charting your own path, and having the good sense to not listen to me or your father about what was best for you.”

Alec smiled. “Thanks, mom.”

Maryse stood back up straight, squaring her shoulders. “But, you do have an Institute to run. Who shall I send in next?”

“Izzy?”

“Consider it done.”

As Alec waited for his sister to arrive, he contemplated the new arrivals, and balancing them with appearances to the Clave. As much as he wanted the young Shadowhunters working directly with him, he knew that could also be problematic - the Clave might really think that he was raising an army against them. Thus they would need to be kept at arms’ length for the moment, just as any other Shadowhunters in the Institute, save for his inner circle. 

Izzy knocked on the door, but walked straight in without waiting for an invitation. She looked somewhat dejected.

“Hey, Iz, what’s wrong?” Alec asked, going into big brother mode, going up to her and pulling her into a hug.

“I feel like this whole magic thing isn’t working for me.” She muttered. “I’ve tried the basic shields that the Silent Brothers had us do, and mine aren’t even as good as Max’s.”

“Well, Max could have a special talent for them.” Alec said. “He even burned Magnus with it when he demonstrated it. He’s strong.”

“Is Magnus okay? Where is he? Don’t tell me you fought again.”

“No no. He just went home to look some things up, that could end up being important for the work we need to do this afternoon.”

“Is this another secret mission this afternoon?”

“No. Well, yes. But it won’t be secret anymore. We’re all going to be involved. With the warlocks.”

“You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Izzy. I’d trust you with my life. And I do. Because through everything, even when I’ve doubted myself, even when I’ve doubted Jace or Magnus, I’ve never doubted _you_. You’ve always been here for me, even when I wasn’t here for myself.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Alec pressed a kiss to the top of Izzy’s head. “So, I guess that means your special ability hasn’t manifested yet?”

“No. I don’t even know what we can do to manifest something like that - I mean, if we have no idea what it could be - then how can that even happen, except by chance?”

“You’re right. I guess that means that everyone who is still waiting for their manifestation has to put themselves into all sorts of situations, and see what happens.”

“But that means potentially revealing ourselves. Not to mundanes, but to other Shadowhunters. Or Downworlders. I thought you wanted to keep it between us.”

“Ideally, I would. But if keeping them under wraps and just staying in our cluster is hindering the manifestation of abilities, then we need to risk things getting out. Not - not telling anyone about them, we can still not talk about them, but - if they show up in a wider audience, we can’t shy away from them. Who knows, maybe it will give the Clave pause about coming after us. Especially when they learn that we have the favour of the Silent Brothers.”

“I’d pay to be the fly on the wall for that conversation between Brother Zachariah and the Inquisitor.” Isabelle grinned wickedly.

“Yeah. No kidding.”

“We’ll find your power, Izzy. Don’t worry. Now see if you can show me some Shadowhunter warding.”

Isabelle sighed dramatically. “Fine. I’ll try.” She picked a pen up off of Alec’s desk and set her stele to it. Concentrating, she scrawled a few runes on it, and, satisfied, handed it to Alec. It burned his hand and he dropped it to the floor.

“Ow! What the hell, Izzy?”

“How was I supposed to show you if it was something you could touch, big brother?” Isabelle chided him. “It isn’t like I’m going to make it impossible for you to touch everything in here. Actually, on second thought…”

“Don’t you dare.” Alec said petulantly, calling on his magic to heal his hand. However, despite his best effort, it wouldn’t take. He sighed and reached for his stele, but tracing his iratze also didn’t make the burn go away.

“Dammit, it seems like I’ll need Magnus to heal this. Of course, I have two healing powers and I couldn’t use either of them to fix it. You make great wards, Izzy. Thank you.”

“Hey, can I take a look at that?” Alec frowned at her, but she grabbed his hand anyway. Her hand glowed gold around his wrist, and while the injury didn’t heal, the pain slowly ebbed away.

Isabelle looked up at Alec, breath caught in her throat. “Do you feel anything?”

“No. The - the pain is gone. I mean, I can see that the injury is still there, but - it doesn’t hurt. Izzy, you did it. You awakened your power.”

“I’d been hoping for something cool, like super asskicking or something.”

“Izzy, you kick ass better than almost anyone I know. But you’re also the kindest, most compassionate person I’ve ever met. Something like this - you can offer people great mercy. When someone’s beyond the ability to heal - you can do them such a great kindness by not making it hurt anymore. So they don’t have to spend their last moments in agony. Because the sister I know would never let someone suffer needlessly.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right.” Alec kissed the top of her head again. “Now shoo. Send Helen and Mark in here.”

Isabelle headed off, and soon Helen and Mark came in. Alec stuck his hand out to Mark. “I’m sorry we haven’t really been properly introduced. Alec Lightwood.”

“Mark Blackthorn.”

“So, I know you’ve just been thrown into the middle of all of this. Any regrets?”

“None. I mean, I’m glad that there’s somewhere that accepts us. Back in LA, well, I guess we are since Dad runs the Institute, but… well, I’m sure you know. That doesn’t mean everyone.”

“I do. Now, I know you guys would probably like to go home, since your brothers and sisters are in Los Angeles. But to do that - do you think your Institute would also be willing to leave the Clave?”

“I’d have to put it to Dad, but, you do know the Blackthorn family motto, right?” Helen’s lips quirked up into a smile.

“Sorry, I don’t.”

“ _Lex malla, lex nulla._ A bad law is no law. Us Blackthorns have always had a rocky relationship with the Clave, let’s put it that way. I expect that if you present Dad with a better offer than the Clave - which shouldn’t be hard, we’ve also got good relationships with our local Downworld and some measure of mutual respect - then he’ll definitely choose to join you.” Helen explained.

Alec nodded thoughtfully. “Good. Have you been in contact with him? Is he in Idris?”

“He came storming back from Idris yesterday, not long before Helen and Magnus arrived.” Mark said. “He really wasn’t happy with what is brewing there.”

“Then that’s a good sign. He might even call, who knows. Does he know where both of you are?”

“He knows.” Helen said. “When we were there yesterday, he - he almost sounded like he wanted to come with us. But with Tavvy - the youngest - being ill, he really needed to stay, help Katarina and Diana. Our tutors.”

“Fair enough. After, then. After all of this with Valentine is dealt with - then we’ll talk. In the meantime, what can you tell me about your powers?”

“I can tell you that it hurts to look at this place, that’s for sure.” Mark said.

“Sorry? What do you mean?”

“Apparently my thing is being able to see enchantments - wards, glamours, and so on. On the one hand, that means no one can hide from me, which is great. On the other hand - places like the Institute are really bright.”

“There’s got to be a way you can… turn it off or something, right?”

“Probably. The Silent Brothers are still looking into it. Just wishing not to doesn’t work. Maybe… maybe I need to accustom myself to the wardings? Maybe?” Mark walked over to the wall, looking beyond the shimmer of the privacy ward, and jabbed his finger into a random spot on the wall where Alec didn’t notice anything different. Mark winced, and withdrew his hand. “Okay, that didn’t work. Maybe Magnus can lend a hand? Or whichever warlock did the wards here, I’m assuming Magnus?”

“Not just him. A few others as well.”

“Okay, well, maybe I need to get them to guide me through each of their ward patterns, maybe something like that can turn it off. I also noticed Magnus’ real eyes. Rad cat eyes, man. They’re awesome.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate you saying that.” Alec looked suspiciously at the other man, feeling a flare of… jealousy, was it? 

Mark put his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I’m not looking to move in on your man. Don’t worry. I know you’ve got this whole soulmates thing going on. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that.”

“Mark. Please stop.” Helen said, rolling her eyes at her brother. “Please.”

“I’ll call Catarina and see if she can help you with her wards. In the meantime, can you send in Aline next please?”

“Thanks.” Mark said. “This is trippy and I really would like it to stop if I’m supposed to be able to sleep.”

Helen pulled on Mark’s arm and dragged him to the door. “I am sorry about my brother, Alec.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

In no time, Aline was at the door, and Alec motioned her in to take a seat.

“Sorry about Mark, he’s just spent hours surrounded by wards and enchantments, and not being able to turn it off, it is starting to wear on him. If he can’t find a way to turn it off, Helen and I will take him to a mundane hotel tonight.”

“Good call. But hopefully he learns. I’d like everyone where I know they’ll be safe. Speaking of safe… the new arrivals told me some of what’s been going on in Idris.”

“Yeah, I’ve been chatting with Yinyi, my cousin.” Aline put her head in her hands. “Is there - a way to get my mom out? If she wants to get out? I know - I know we’re doing the right thing here, but - but mom’s always been in the running for Consul. And now because of me she isn’t anymore.” Aline sighed. “She would’ve taken the Clave in a new direction. One that we could work with.”

“But with the Inquisitor being who she is? You think she could make a change?”

“Yeah, if the Inquisitor didn’t change… I suppose she wouldn’t really be able to make much of a change anyway. I just wish it wasn’t that way. But now - now that means I’m worried they’ll hold her hostage. Like they held me and Helen and your dad.”

Alec nodded. “Yeah. Talk more to your cousin, see if with her you can find a way into Idris where we can gain access to people like your parents and get them out. If they want to come. Or, they may decide they like it there anyway.” Alec spoke somewhat bitterly, remembering how his father had returned to the Clave without even a goodbye. Returned to the people who had threatened to execute him.

“I’m sorry about your dad.”

“Yeah. Me too. I thought - I thought when he said he supported me going through the change, but needing plausible deniability to the Clave meant that - that he’d still support me otherwise. But I guess not.”

“Maybe he is. Maybe he’s being a mole.”

Alec snorted. “I’ve never seen my father do anything like that. He likes to save his own ass, not endanger it for others. Anyway. Powers? You got any?”

“I haven’t noticed anything special yet, besides the shields and warding that we were all learning. Maybe if I went out in battle, I could feel something, but - I don’t feel like it is going to happen in here, in protected walls, if you get what I mean.”

Alec nodded. “Yeah. Most people so far have had pretty… well not benign powers by any stretch of the means, but not anything specifically related to battle. So I’d say somebody has to.”

“Hopefully. I don’t want to be a dud.”

“You won’t be, Aline.” Alec moved out from behind his desk, sitting down next to Aline on the couch. “How did your mom react to, well, you know?”

“Me coming out? I guess she may have suspected it. She was wary when I introduced her to Helen though. She’s - she’s had some bad experiences with Seelies. Though you have too, I’m sorry -”

“It’s okay. I don’t - Helen’s awesome. The only Seelie I have a problem with is the Queen herself. I think.” Alec frowned. “Sorry, some of my memories are a bit muddled, after everything that’s happened.”

“And Mark?”

Alec huffed out a laugh. “Well, right now Mark is tripping on bright wards lighting up his vision, and he talked up how ‘rad’ Magnus’ real eyes are.”

Aline groaned. “I love Mark. I do. He’s Helen’s brother, I have to. But he’s… sometimes he’s a handful. Do not ever let him drink, let me tell you.”

“Noted. We’ll see what we can do about your mom, but for now, talk to your cousin some more, and send… Lydia in? I guess she’s the last one, besides Clary and Jace?”

“Yeah.” Aline still had a faraway look in her eye.

Alec knocked his shoulder into Aline’s. “It’s gonna be okay. If we have to fight the Clave to get your mother back… I won’t let them hold her hostage, just like I didn’t let them hold you hostage.”

Aline nodded. “I know. It’s just… I worry.”

“You’re a good daughter.”

Aline squeezed Alec’s knee. “Thanks.”

Aline headed out, and soon Lydia came in, all business.

“I’ve already started reinforcing the wards on the front door.” Lydia said by way of entrance, and her lips curled up in a smile. “I can’t believe how awesome it sounds to say that.”

“I haven’t had a chance to get into wards myself yet, but I trust you’re working them with our Downworld friends and allies in mind? And being circumspect around the members of the Institute who aren’t in on our secret?”

“Of course. I was - I was able to _feel_ them, Alec. The other wards. How they moved and shifted to let my energy in as well. They didn’t change anything that was already coded in to the others, just added another level of protection in there, based on the guidelines that they had already established. From what I could feel - anyone would have a hard time taking these wards down, since they’ve got both angelic and demonic magic in there. Working together. It gave me a rush like I haven’t felt in a long time.”

“Any special ability revealed itself yet?”

“No. I know it could take some time, the right situation - I’m just curious to see where I fall on the matrix that Brother Jedaiah was talking about. Maryse and I were both listening to what he said. It’s fascinating really.”

“Yeah, Mom mentioned it, and Magnus was reminded of a similar type of matrix in warlock magic - he’s gone home to read up on it. Because getting the warlocks into some sort of configuration like that too, some of them anyway, some of Magnus’ closer friends and allies - could really help in what it is we have to do later today.”

“What is this secret mission? I’ve only heard bits and pieces, but no one seems to know the details. Except for I’m guessing Magnus, and maybe Jace.”

“Jace and Magnus know. And so do a lot more people. But not here in the Institute, and definitely not the Clave.”

“How many more people?”

“Oh, just the entire Downworld.”

Lydia’s eyes went wide. “You mean you told the Downworld a huge secret, and they’ve… kept it? Because up to yesterday, when I left, the Clave certainly didn’t know it.”

“They have good reason to keep it from the Clave, especially given that it is their asses on the line if the Clave were to screw it up.”

“Tell me. What could be so big that - please, tell me.”

“The Mortal Mirror.”

Lydia opened her mouth, and closed it again. She sat in thought for a few moments, then tried again. “Well, I know why you don’t want to tell the Clave. Too many potential spies. But why haven’t you told your family, your friends? You know they’d never betray you.”

“I know that. But the Downworld doesn’t. Their trust in Shadowhunters - any Shadowhunter - is pretty much close to zero right now. They were willing to listen to me, because of what I did for Magnus with that trial, and because I’m also part Downworlder now and thus share their fate, and I held their trust by making sure that I only told them, until they made the decision to take it farther. And now they have said that they will trust me and those close to me in helping to build its defense.”

“Build its defense? You’re making it sound like you’ve got a giant city-sized vault to protect.”

“You’re not entirely wrong. Now is the time for the new arrivals to go out and familiarize themselves with the city, and the rest of us - we’re heading out on that mission. Because we need to go lend our strength to the warlocks who are already working on it.”

Lydia nodded and followed Alec out the door. Alec called Magnus while they were walking to the training room.

“Hey, you got anything yet?” Alec asked when Magnus answered.

“Yes. I’ve already sent messages to the warlocks closest to me. Which, right now, amounts to Catarina and Dorothea. They’ll accompany us today, and hopefully some of the other warlocks from the Council will also be amenable to taking part.”

“Great. I’ve finished talking to everyone here about - about what we were talking about. I’m sending the newcomers out into the city, and let everyone else know what we’re going to be doing when we - go there.”

“Excellent. I’ll be along in a few minutes, with Catarina and Dorothea in tow.”

“See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle will soon begin... are you all ready for it?
> 
> (Well, the final battle against Valentine. Doesn't mean that there aren't still enemies out there ;))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Magnus and the New York crew join the High Warlock Council at Lake Lyn to cast the necessary wards on the Lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the author's note in the first chapter: The Lake Lyn scenes were actually filmed in my hometown, so I am intimately familiar with the waterways there (Fun fact: That body of water is actually a river, not a lake. And the mountains are CGI), so terrain descriptions can be more accurate than what we see on the show ;)

Alec and Lydia returned to the training room to barely contained chaos. Everyone was training in some manner, though Alec was glad to see that none of his inner circle were using their new powers, save for Jace, but his were already relatively common knowledge.

“Okay, listen up!” Alec shouted, and everyone calmed down.

“Newbies, you’ve got two different jobs. You can trade off partway through if you like. But I’ll need three of you to stay here, in the Ops Centre in particular. Keep watch for any notices, warnings, and so on, and delegate to the patrol teams. If there’s anything critical - call me at once. The number is right there in the system, or if all else fails, fire message. The other three of you can go explore the city, start to get the lay of the land in New York. Trade off partway through the afternoon.

“The rest of you, we’re going on a field trip. Magnus will be here shortly, and -”

“Magnus is already here, never fear.” Magnus said, waltzing into the room, with Dot on one arm and Catarina on the other. Dot let go quickly when she saw Alec, and both she and Catarina moved to join the crowd.

“Well, you do like to make an entrance, that’s for sure.” Alec said, pulling Magnus in close and planting a kiss on him blatantly in front of everyone. He was feeling possessive today.

“Mmm, what’s gotten into you?” Magnus chuckled playfully.

“Nothing for a day now.” Alec whispered into his ear. “I just want to show everyone you’re mine.”

“Did something happen?” Magnus sounded concerned now.

“We can talk about it later.”

Alec pulled back from Magnus, flushed a bit from their spontaneous public intimacy, and faced back to his troops. “Okay, those of you who are coming on the trip, dress warm, bring your weapons. Meet back here in ten. Except for you, Mark. You stay here. Helen can get your supplies for you.”

The warlocks eyed them both curiously, as Mark stayed behind while everyone else scattered, looking sheepish and red-faced as he looked at Alec and Magnus.

“Sorry, man, I said I was sorry.”

“I know you did. But now that Magnus and Catarina are here, they can take you through some of the wards. That will hopefully prevent any sort of… problems in the future.”

“He’s having problems with the wards?” Magnus asked. “He shouldn’t, if Helen’s been fine. They’ve got the same blood, don’t they?”

“Nothing like that.” Alec said quietly, pulling the three warlocks and Mark into a tight circle. “Only that his special power has manifested, and with it he can see through glamours, see enchantments and wards, things like that.”

“And I haven’t been able to turn it off. This place is like a disco, dude.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at Mark. “Okay. So theoretically you’re right, if we attune him to our wards, it should take the edge off. But as a passive power, it isn’t something you can - or should - turn off completely. It is always most valuable when you aren’t thinking of it.”

“Take the edge off?” Mark asked.

“Means you’ll still see them, but they won’t be as bright, they won’t shimmer, things like that. It would just be like someone had spray painted the wards on the walls, if you get what I mean.” Catarina explained.

“Tagging. Yeah, okay, that’s cool.”

“Catarina, you go first.” Magnus said. “I need to send Adalina a fire-message, saying that we’ll be on our way shortly, and then I’ll attune him to mine.”

Catarina walked Mark over to the wall, and a few minutes later, she came back to the group looking satisfied.

“Okay, it worked. Magnus, your turn.”

Magnus joined Mark by the wall, and noticed that the the blond Shadowhunter was eyeing Alec warily, and making sure to keep a good distance between them as Magnus guided him through his ward patterns.

As he passed them through the last one, Mark blinked his eyes a few times and relaxed. “Okay. Good. This - this looks better. Still some psychedelics, but not as bad as before.”

“That will probably be Gurak’s.” Magnus said. “He’s a different warlock, we’ll be seeing him soon.”

Mark nodded, and beat a hasty retreat to the rest of the group.

Soon all of the ten - plus Magnus, Catarina and Dot - were ready to go. A fire message appeared in front of Magnus, from Adalina, confirming to him that they were ready to meet the Shadowhunters on the edges of Lake Lyn.

“All right, everyone. Time to go.”

Alec led the group out of the Institute, just past the wards. Magnus and Catarina both set up Portals, and Alec pulled Jace and Clary aside.

“I’m not sure if anyone else here has been to Lake Lyn before, but that’s where we’re going. I need each of you to lead the two groups.”

“Lake Lyn?” Clary asked. “Really?”

“Yes. No questions, not until we get there. Okay?”

Jace and Clary nodded, and took positions in front of the Portals.

“We’ll be going to a location that most of you probably have not been to, so hold on tight. Jace and Clary have, so follow their leads.”

Alec grabbed Jace’s hand, and reached to Isabelle on his other side, and everyone proceeded through the Portals -

\- landing on the rocky shores of Lake Lyn on the other side. Clary’s group overshot slightly, nearly landing in the water, and they scrambled back up the shore to stand firmly in the woods that hugged the lake.

Adalina was standing before them, resplendent in ceremonial robes. Tessa, Agostinho and a number of other warlocks that Alec had seen in the Spiral Labyrinth were also present.

“Welcome, Alec’s Shadowhunters.” She said. “I’m Adalina Vele, High Warlock of Rīga and Speaker of the High Council of Warlocks. I would like to welcome you today to our most sacred task.”

“This is Lake Lyn.” Lydia said cautiously. “Is this where the Mortal Mirror is hidden?”

Adalina looked to Alec. “Ah, you haven’t told them yet. Yes and no, Miss Branwell. We are at the site of the Mortal Mirror, but it is not within the lake, or near the lake - it _is_ the Lake.”

Isabelle let out a low whistle. “Well, I see why you didn’t want to tell the Clave. Too easy for it to get out to Valentine.”

“Exactly.” Alec said. “The Angel told me this information while I was undergoing the trial of Hemarton. I took this information to the Downworld leaders of New York, since the Clave can’t be trusted and the Downworld has a vested interest in making sure that Valentine does not unite the Mortal Instruments. They called a global council of Downworlders, and an agreement was reached. The warlocks would come to create wards on the lake, but so would we.”

“Thus the need to awaken our angelic magic.” Clary said. “But what - what if we haven’t really mastered warding yet? I mean, we only got these powers a day ago.”

“Not to worry, Miss Fairchild.” Adalina said. “We’ve set up warding stones at regular intervals around the lake, all you will need to do is add your energies to those stones that will create the warning wards, then join us as we create a grander conflagration that will require both a special team of warlocks and Alec’s team of Shadowhunters. There again you will only need to offer up your energies for us to use. Once that is complete, the Lake will have an impenetrable seal over its waters, sealing them in, comprised both of angelic and demonic magics.”

Alec nodded. “Let’s get started.”

“Magnus, you’ve got the configuration for the warlock matrix?” Adalina asked.

“I do. I’ve plotted myself, Catarina, Dorothea and Tessa on it, I may need your help choosing the best candidates for the other positions.”

“All right. Agostinho, while I do that, can you please show the Shadowhunters through the ward stone process?”

Agostinho led the Shadowhunters into the woods, pointing out the web of ward-stones that surrounded the Lake.

“Mr Lightwood, if you please.” Agostinho crouched down next to one of the stones, and Alec joined him. “Just press a hand to the stone, focusing your magical energies the best you can.”

Alec did as he was asked, concentrating, and he saw the stone light up gold under his touch. Agostinho didn’t tell him to let go, so he didn’t, and after about fifteen seconds, the stone returned to its regular colour.

“See? That’s all there is to it. There will be fifty of these stones around the lake. If you look you can see a trail of energy pointing to the neighbouring ones. Do a circuit of the lake, making sure to touch each one, and then touch the first again. Once you’ve done that, your energy will run through all of them, forming a completed loop, and then you will know that you’ve gotten them all. Next person please. Miss Fairchild?”

Alec got up and moved towards the next stone, watching as the rock glowed a bright white under Clary’s hand. From the magic he’d observed, the Shadowhunters’ powers appeared in white, like the adamas they used. Alec alone seemed to have the golden touch, as it were.

It took more than half an hour, but the Shadowhunters completed their circuits, almost all of their circuits lighting up bright on the first go (Mark had missed three stones, and Max one, and they had to do the circuit again).

Agostinho nodded, satisfied, after Max’s loop finally lit up in a bright white. “Very good. This is the warding system - if anyone with a Circle rune crosses the warding line - they’ll light up in flames, and we will all be notified that the line was breached. It will also notify us if anyone with angel blood crosses the line. Then the patrols of werewolves we have in the forest will go to investigate and shadow them, sending messages to us if they appear to be hostile.”

They made their way back to the lake shore where they had arrived, and there Adalina and Magnus stood on opposite sides of a ritual circle similar to that which they’d had in the City of Bones. Catarina stood within it, and as the red flame around her died down, she stepped out, and Magnus and Adalina stepped back, the ritual circle vanishing with a flick of Magnus’ fingers.

“Are you all set?” Agostinho asked.

“We’re ready.” Adalina said. “Ten of us warlocks are attuned to each other, as these Shadowhunters are to one another. We’ll need the three pairs in the centre of the lake, the other pairs around the edge of the shore. Those warlocks not participating in this ritual, please step back outside the warning wards, just to be safe.”

“Three pairs in the centre of the lake?” Alec asked Magnus curiously. “What - how does that work, exactly?”

“Alexander, haven’t you always wanted to walk on water?” Magnus asked with a wink. “We are one of the pairs, if you were curious.”

“I was expecting that. Who are the other two?”

“That’s what we need to figure out right now.” Magnus pulled out a piece of paper with a strange looking matrix sketched on it. “It was relatively easy to do the demonic side, since each sphere is associated with a particular demon realm, but I don’t think you yet know the words you need for the angelic side of it. But there’s - there’s angelic and demonic sides to everything, and on this matrix, we’re two sides of the same coin. The position that I realized you held on the angelic matrix is the same one claimed by Asmodeus on the demonic side.”

“Your father. So that’s your spot.”

“Exactly. Now, what we need for the centre of this warding spell is the three pairs - each pair of a Shadowhunter and a warlock - and one of those pairs is us. Strength and judgment, that’s the position we hold. The other two positions we need the pairs for are Balance and Foundation. Foundation would perhaps be the easiest one to explain - the one of the Shadowhunters who has the ability to transmit the angelic to the human, I guess you could say. You all have angelic powers, but who among your group would you say has a special power where that is most evident?”

“Jace, maybe?” Alec said. “He can call on rune strength without needing a stele. Not just for himself, but for others too. And runes are the most basic of angelic weapons that we have.”

“Makes sense. I buy that. Balance might be a bit trickier - and I know that not everyone’s powers have manifested yet, but indulge me for a moment - we’re looking for a power that promotes harmony and balance. Whose powers are not known yet?”

“Helen, Aline, Max and Lydia.”

Magnus’ eyes flickered over all of them, thinking, evaluating, considering. “Helen, my dear. Could you come over here please?”

Helen looked surprised, but shrugged, coming over to Magnus. “What is it?”

“If I told you that your father never entered Faerie in his life, what would you say?”

“I’d say you’re lying.”

“And how do you know that? He could have met your mother in this realm, after all.”

“No, you’re lying, I just know it. I - I can’t explain how I know, but - I do.” Helen frowned. “Is this some Seelie power I wasn’t aware of?”

“No.” Magnus said. “That’s your angelic power. You can tell if someone is lying.”

“How did you know?” Helen asked. “That… that seemed like a random guess.”

“My suspicion with the ritual - which you know we had to modify for you and your brother - was that whatever powers you and Mark manifested, they would connect to common Seelie traits, since you also have Seelie blood, and they are after all half-angel too.”

“And you thought that could speak to balance in some fashion?”

“In a sense. Half-angel, half-demon. That’s a form of balance. But as Mark has the power to see through powerful glamour, you have the power to sense lies. Both stemming from Seelie abilities. Thank you, you can go back now.” Magnus turned to Alec. “I believe Lydia is the one we’ll need.”

“And if you’re wrong?”

“Oh, trust me, we’ll know. Lydia, Jace, can you join us please?”

Lydia and Jace came to join Alec and Magnus. Jace eyed them both curiously.

“Am I to assume we’re part of the lake pairs?” Jace asked.

“You would be correct.” Magnus said. “Now we just need - ah, here we are. Jace, Dorothea will be your partner, and Lydia - please meet Ngoi Bian Minh, High Warlock of Hanoi.”

“Well, let’s get started.” Alec said. “I’m assuming you’re going to tell us precisely how you intend for us to walk on water?”

“We just need to stand ready at the side of the lake while the others begin, then their ward matrix will allow for us to move into the centre of it so that we can channel the strongest seal of power. Just in case, Shadowhunters, please hold on tight to your warlock partners.”

Catarina stood side by side with Maryse, and on the other side of the lake, Adalina with Clary. The other five pairs were at strategic points around the lake. Magnus was wary when he saw Isabelle paired with Vyacheslav, the obnoxious Russian warlock, but concluded that if he gave her any trouble, she’d drop-kick him headfirst into the lake without a second thought.

Good thing they had extra warlocks on hand, just in case.

Adalina started the ritual, holding Clary’s hand and pointing them out into the centre of the Lake. All of the other pairs did the same, and a winding white and red thread began to connect them all. Once the circle was complete, the magic started curling forward into the lake, colliding at a point that began to bubble.

“That’s our cue.” Magnus said, offering Alec his hand. “Shall we?”

Alec took Magnus’ hand, stepping out with him onto the rolling web of colours, relieved when his foot stayed on top of it rather than sinking into the water. The other four followed them, and once they reached the bubbling centre point the three pairs arrayed themselves around it, Shadowhunter next to warlock next to Shadowhunter.

“All right, Shadowhunters, hold hands with each other, warlocks, hold hands over them. Make sure your arms touch, so we can form the six-pointed star. Focus your energies within yourselves, drawing on that well of power within you. Once you’ve gathered up all of that energy, then _shove_ it outwards.”

Alec joined hands with Lydia and Jace, then as Magnus, Dot and Bian Minh formed their triangle over top of them, he felt the reassuring press of Magnus’ arm on his to his left, and Dot’s arm to his right.

He did as Magnus asked, closing his eyes, feeling down to the deep well of his power, a roaring flagon of energy that was singing with power and energy any time especially when Magnus was near. But he did as he needed, pulling that energy away from where it always threatened to spill out of his fingertips, pulling it deep deep deep down within him.

Until it had nowhere else left to go - it sat as a firm bundle underneath his ribs, and then Alec set it free, letting it flood through his senses, flooding outwards, into Lydia, into Jace, into Magnus, Dot and Bian Minh… he could feel their energies rolling back into him, Jace and Magnus already familiar, but the white light of Lydia’s magic struck him like a freight train, and Bian Minh’s green and Dot’s purple magic exploded along the edges of his consciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that their magic had pulled a vortex into the centre of their circle, a swirl of gold and obsidian, colours quite familiar to Alec now.

The web of colours beneath their feet started to shake, but Alec held on tight, and as the vortex in the middle erupted, it settled a gold and obsidian sheen over the top of the water, sealing in the red and white web, Alec felt Magnus’ breathing slow down, and they dropped their hands down.

“Everyone can let go.” Magnus said tiredly. “It’s done.”

Alec let go of Lydia and Jace’s hands quickly, sensing that Magnus was about ready to collapse, but he caught him in time, supporting him as they walked back to shore, the warded water firm beneath their feet.

They came off on the other side, next to Adalina and Clary, who was also supporting her warlock. The other warlocks didn’t look as affected, and Alec realized that Adalina had been leading the shore portion, while Magnus led the centre part, accounting for their greater exhaustion.

“It’s done.” Adalina said. “Good job, everyone.”

“So now what do we do?” Alec asked.

“Valentine will eventually figure it out. Surely. And when he does, he’ll bring his armies here. When the armies arrive… it will be time to go out and meet them. So prepare your armies, young Shadowhunter. Because you’re going to need them.”

“Will… will you fight? Or will you be leaving it to us?”

“When the time comes, when we know the stakes, we will see. I believe at least one warlock will be fighting by your side regardless.” Adalina glanced at Magnus. “But as a group, that will be determined when the time comes. Though know the werewolves have pledged to fight alongside you. The vampires may take some convincing, but it depends on what you can offer them. For now, our work here is done.”

“Thank you.” Alec said.

“No, thank you.” Adalina said, a tired smile crossing her features. “We are glad that we got to control our destiny. I hope that going forward, this is also something we can count on from you.”

“I certainly hope so as well. Rarely is anyone perfect, but - but I have some good people guiding me, so I hope I’ll make fewer mistakes.”

Adalina smiled at Magnus. “Do you need some of the warlocks who didn’t participate to make some Portals for you to go home?”

“I… I think we’ll rest here, for a bit.” Magnus said. “You can return to the Spiral Labyrinth, or home, however you’ve planned. We’ve got several Shadowhunters with Portal abilities, as well as us three warlocks, so I think we’ll do just fine.”

Adalina nodded. “All right. Be seeing you.”

“Wait.” Alec said suddenly, a question forming in his mind.

Adalina turned back to face him. “Yes?”

“The seal of power that we were creating in the middle.”

“What about it?”

“What did it symbolize?”

“Who do our powers come from?” Adalina asked back, pulling a Portal into the air and stepping backward through it, vanishing from sight as Alec felt her piercing gaze still lingering on him.

Most of the other warlocks followed, disappearing into Portals until only the group of Shadowhunters remained with Magnus, Dot, Catarina and Gurak. Alec assumed Magnus or Catarina had asked Gurak to return with them to attune Mark to the Institute’s wards.

They congregated on the shore where they’d come in, everyone looking to Magnus to see what was to come next.

“Why did you want to stay?” Alec asked.

“I want to see if the Clave is going to come calling.” Magnus said. “That wasn’t exactly subtle magic.”

“They probably will, then. Unless the wards blocked it from sight, which I doubt, just cancelling the lake out of view would raise questions.”

“Precisely, which is why we didn’t do it. Let’s all gather in a close group, and move up to the warning wards. Those will tell us if anyone approaches.”

The group positioned themselves near the warning wards on the side of the Lake where Alicante was, a few leagues off. They waited in the twilight, and when the sound of hooves erupted, Magnus cast a powerful warlock glamour over the whole group, rendering them invisible to all eyes.

“Stop!” yelled out a voice, and the horses pulled up just short of the tree line. Alec watched as Magnus cocked his head in confusion, then in anger.

Footsteps approached, and Alec saw three figures walk out of the forest, stepping into the clearing through which their wards ran. The Inquisitor was one of them, one of her guards, and then a warlock that was unfamiliar to Alec, but Magnus clearly seemed to know him, judging from how he was glaring angrily at the man that couldn’t see him.

“There are wards here.” The warlock said. “Powerful ones.”

“Would they explain that light show we just saw in Alicante?”

“Not these, no. There was something more going on further in. But I wouldn’t want to touch these wards, Inquisitor. There’s - there’s unfamiliar energies in them.”

“Unfamiliar as in you don’t know the warlocks who created them, or unfamiliar as in something else?”

“I - I don’t know, Inquisitor. Warding has never been my specialty. But dozens of warlocks collaborated on these, and there’s a strange strand of energy through them that I don’t recognize at all. It isn’t warlock.”

“Is it a bright gold, by any chance?” The Inquisitor asked through gritted teeth.

Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes, but Magnus just tightened his grip on his hand.

“There’s - there’s only a faint gold touch to it. It is mostly white. Bright white, I don’t know any warlocks who have powers like that, maybe it is Seelie? I don’t know, I told you, I’m new to this.”

“That’ll suffice, warlock, thank you. You can go back to your horse now and we’ll pay you when we get back to Idris.”

The warlock, still looking terrified of the Inquisitor, scampered off, leaving the Inquisitor and her guard behind. They stood just about fifteen feet from the glamoured group, and Alec could hear her clearly.

“He’s moving on Idris now. Isn’t it obvious?”

“Inquisitor, if he was moving on Idris, why would he ward this small corner of… lake? Why not move directly on Alicante?”

“That would be obvious from the outset. No. He’s warding this area, where he can gather his troops. And the Seelies will use the ley lines under the Lake to appear from their realm in an instant. He’ll have a huge army just leagues from Alicante within minutes, perfectly hidden, until just the right time to strike. Mark my words, Helga, he’s coming, and he’s going to upset everything we hold dear.”

“Inquisitor, forgive me, but he’s never declared a desire to take over Idris. And you know he’s no friend of the Seelies.”

“The feud between him and the Seelie Queen is just a useful cover. Give it time. We’ll see how they’re working together eventually, count on it.”

“Shouldn’t we be worrying more about Valentine? Our spies have said that the Seelie Queen has offered him a deal, and he’s taken it. And he _does_ want to take control of Idris.”

“The Seelie Queen has her own agenda. But whether she sides with Valentine or with Lightwood, doesn’t matter. We’re fighting a war on two fronts. See if our spies with Valentine can get details about his deal with the Seelie Queen. And increase surveillance in New York. They may think that we’re ignoring them, but we’re not.”

“One of our people inside mentions that six young Shadowhunters appeared out of nowhere yesterday. Excited to follow Lightwood’s lead into a new world.”

“Naïve fools. Lightwood is not our friend. Don’t forget that.”

The Inquisitor and her guard Helga walked back in the direction of the horses, and soon they were riding off out of sight.

Magnus didn’t drop the glamour over them, just in case, but created a Portal directly within it, only dropping it when he was the last one stepping through, back to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, opinions on the Inquisitor - has she gone off the deep end, does she legitimately believe that Alec is a threat in the same way that Valentine is, or is she just a power-hungry dictator who doesn't want to see the world change? Opinions welcomed :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to the Institute, Alec settles a fight between his new allies and the old Clave-loyal Shadowhunters, and then shares a moment with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story, my lovelies. Enjoy :)

The group landed lightly back on the lawn of the New York Institute. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

“Okay.” Alec said. “That was… some enlightening information from the Inquisitor. I wish I could say - we’ve had a long day, time to sleep, but we have work to do. I want all of the old Shadowhunters sent out on patrol tonight - that is, all that aren’t us, or the new arrivals we had yesterday. As they leave, Magnus, Catarina, Gurak - revoke access to them. Cut them out of the wards. The Inquisitor has a spy within the Institute and I want them out.”

A fire message dropped in front of Alec.

_HELP!_ Was all it said, with a signature marked “DN”

Alec sprinted into the Institute, the others close behind. To his relief, Deepali - who he presumed sent the message - was in the Ops Centre, rather than off somewhere in the city, but he could see what the issue was.

Raj was standing there, staring her down, quips floating between them as he tried to challenge her and ask on whose authority she was working the room.

“That would be mine.” Alec said, striding purposefully into the room. “Release her, Raj.”

“You put these kids in charge, Lightwood?” Raj exclaimed. “I don’t believe it. I’ve taken the other two down to the cells. Alec, don’t you trust me? We’ve been working together for years, and these kids will just make a mess of everything.”

“I trust these kids more than I trust you right now, Raj.” Alec’s voice was thunderous. “Stay away from Deepali. Release the other two. _Now._ ”

“Are you serious?”

“Very.” Alec glowered at him. “You either release them now, or I’ll take you down to the cells, and release them myself, putting you in instead. How does that sound?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Raj grumbled, but headed downstairs to release whoever he had imprisoned. Isabelle and Jace dispersed to carry out Alec’s earlier orders of creating patrol teams to get the old guard out of the Institute.

“Thanks, Alec. I hope I didn’t take you away from anything important, I just - I panicked.” Deepali said.

“It’s okay. We had just arrived back at the Institute anyway. “Who did Raj arrest?”

“Meho and Caroline.”

“So Vincent, Agripina and Yinyi are out on the town?”

Deepali nodded. “They’ve already reported back to me. They stumbled into a nest of Shax demons, but took them all out. Not a scratch on any of them.” She said proudly.

“Good, that’s good. Call them back, if you could. I know you guys probably also wanted to get out tonight, but I want to go over your training regimens this evening. We have a lot to do over the next couple of weeks, and I want to make sure that you guys are in top shape for that to happen.”

“Are we going to be fighting Valentine?” Deepali asked.

“Probably, at some point. When, I don’t know. But that’s the thing about the bad guys, you can never really predict when they strike. So we always have to be on guard.”

“Are - are you worried about him getting the third Mortal Instrument? That’s all he needs, right?”

“It is. And it does worry me. But the location of the Mortal Mirror has been lost for centuries. Valentine will have a hard time finding it.”

“But you are looking for it too, right? So you can protect it?”

“Sure. But the priority right now is apprehending Valentine. He’s still in New York as far as we know. Instead of concentrating on finding the Mortal Mirror, we need to focus on finding Valentine. If we can do that, then the Mortal Mirror becomes irrelevant, right?”

“Right.” Deepali looked up at him with wide eyes as she changed the subject. “There are rumours that you’ve spoken to the Angel. People are saying it in Idris. Especially the people who are worried the way the Clave is going. But they’re not brave enough to change anything on their own. But they are in awe of you. They say you’ve spoken to the Angel. Is that true?”

Alec looked around, but there wasn’t anyone he didn’t trust within earshot. He looked back to Deepali. “It is. When I was undergoing the trial of Hemarton -”

“What is the trial of Hemarton? People kept mentioning it in Idris, that it was sheer madness, but since it was an ancient trial given by the angels, that the Clave considered it powerful enough to clear you and Magnus of anything they considered to be crimes. Even if the Inquisitor hated it.”

“It is an ancient ritual, yes. An ancient trial by the angels that reveals all of your sins - and the sins of the person you are protecting - through different types of manifestations - visions, demons and so on.”

“You were protecting Magnus.” It was a statement not a question.

“I was. He - what he did, helping the Seelie Queen, that was a violation of the Accords. But I love him, and it was my fault for keeping things from him that led to him going to the Seelie Queen in the first place. So dealing with the fallout of that - it was my responsibility.” Alec chuckled. “Though I’m under strict orders not to do it again.”

“They didn’t say what happened in the ritual. How did you end up talking to the Angel?”

“I was in a battle with a Greater Demon. And as I tried to burn him with angel fire - part of the magic I have, now - my consciousness went to a different plane, where I spoke to the Angel, yes. He told me a number of things that proved to be true. So I don’t doubt that it was in fact him.”

“And you survived that battle? All alone?” Deepali looked at him with awe.

“I did. Not without its scars, though.” Alec pulled the neck of his t-shirt down to reveal Asmodeus’ finger marks. “This scar stayed behind.”

Deepali whistled. “Wow.”

“Now, please make that call to the others. I need you guys here tonight. I’ll go see what’s holding up Raj with Meho and Caroline.”

Deepali pulled out her phone while Alec headed to the elevator going down to the cells, Helen joining him.

“I just wanted to say thank you.” Helen said.

“For what? For not kicking your brother’s ass for making eyes at Magnus?”

Helen chuckled. “No. But I am thankful for that too. Mark doesn’t have a filter sometimes. But I mean that girl you were talking to. I haven’t had the chance to talk to her yet, but I’m guessing she’s like me and Mark.”

“Yeah.” Alec paused for a moment. “Deepali Nashikkar. She was a tutor of Max’s in Mumbai. Until a Clave directive went through saying that no one with Downworlder blood or close Downworlder friends was allowed to have positions of authority.”

Helen frowned. “When was this?”

“A month or so ago, give or take.”

“We never heard anything like that in Los Angeles. Dad’s still the Head of the Institute, despite, well, me and Mark. And - and you’re still here. You were Head even before you came into Downworlder blood.”

“Yeah. It seems like the Clave is intentionally keeping both of our Institutes - and who knows how many others - out of the loop. For what reason, I don’t know, but they are.”

“But Dad was invited to the Clave meeting that’s happening now. Though you weren’t. So if he was being kept out of the loop - they opened the loop to him again. Even if he did leave.”

“My guess? Trying to bring your Institute back in, after seeing we’re a lost cause here.”

“Well, I guess Los Angeles will also be back on the lost cause list. Because Dad wasn’t having any of what they were talking about.”

“What about the rest of your Institute? Are the people good people?”

“Generally speaking, yeah. I mean, there are a few traditionalists, but most of the people are decent.”

“Good.”

The doors opened, and they were met with Raj attempting to hold Meho up to the wall, but failing spectacularly, especially as Caroline kicked his legs out from under him just as Alec and Helen exited the elevator.

“Hey!” Alec said sharply. “What’s going on?”

“He started it.” Both Raj and Meho said.

Alec just crossed his arms and stared at them. Helen looked at them wide-eyed, eyes flitting from one of the men to the other.

“Alec…” Helen said. “I… Meho is lying.”

Alec looked at Caroline, who was looking at the floor guiltily. “Caroline?”

“It was Meho.” She said. “I’m sorry. But Raj was saying bad things about you. We couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Meho?”

“I’m sorry, Alec. I - I was just angry. At him for locking us up, and then he started talking bad about you and I lost it.”

“Raj, I’ll take it from here.” Alec said. “Get out of my sight. Go find a team, get out on patrol. I don’t want to see you in the Institute tonight. Meho, Caroline, you’re coming with me.”

Raj stormed past Alec into the elevator, doors closing behind him as he punched the “close doors” button, not waiting for anyone else. Caroline and Meho shuffled their feet guiltily as Alec surveyed them.

“First of all, I know people in this Institute will talk behind my back. That is no longer a surprise, and I no longer care. Once I cared what people thought about me. Now I don’t. I don’t need you to defend my honour. I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself. Second, I need both of you to act as good examples of how Shadowhunters should act. And fighting with other Shadowhunters is not the way to do it, got it? Now we’re going upstairs, and you’re going to be doing some calisthenics for me for a few hours as punishment.”

Meho groaned, but Caroline stayed silent, pressing her lips together and looking at the floor.

When the elevator returned, all four of them moved into the elevator, getting to the main floor in time to watch Raj storm out the front door of the Institute. Alec caught a glimpse of Magnus in one of the alcoves by the door, locking Raj out of the wards. He turned his attention back to the others he was with.

“Okay, Meho, Caroline, here’s something you probably haven’t paid attention to yet - the emergency stairs. Up to the top and down again, checking in with me after each lap. Fifteen times. Go.”

They both groaned but did as they were told, disappearing into the stairwell. Alec turned to Helen.

“So your power’s working reliably?”

“It would appear so. I’m still trying to work out if I need to specifically be looking for a lie, or if it is passive like Mark’s, and if someone lies to me it’ll just throw up warning bells or something for any little thing.”

“I guess we’ll see. Do you know - I mean, what did it feel like when that ritual was happening? With Magnus and Brother Zachariah in the circle with you, touching you - that had to have some sort of purpose to it, right? They did it for me too, though since I already had angelic magic, that didn’t have any effect. On me, that is. But it did - it - the ritual recoiled, and - and Magnus almost died.”

“But you saved him.” Helen said softly, putting a reassuring hand on his arm. “Clary told me about it. Magnus is fine, you saved him.”

“Yeah, but…” Alec sighed, swiping away some tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. “I’m sorry. It shouldn’t have happened. I should’ve felt something, known something was off, stopped the ritual.”

“Either of them could have done the same. But what’s done is done, and everyone is all right, so don’t sweat it. And as to the different ritual - Brother Zachariah explained it after. He said that was necessary to - hold back the demonic blood within us. Magnus would hold the demonic energy in check while Brother Zachariah channeled the reawakening of the angelic power.”

“Hmm. Makes sense, I suppose. Though I’m no magic expert, even if people expect me to be. I haven’t even had these powers for two weeks, and I’ve been asleep for quite a bit of that time to boot.”

“You still have time to get used to them.”

“Time.” Alec scoffed. “Do I? Valentine - well, angel knows what Valentine has been doing the past two weeks - Valentine is going to attack at some point, but whether he comes for us because he knows we’re the biggest threat, or if he goes for Idris, or - I don’t even know.”

“But he can’t summon the Angel.” Helen looked at him steadily. “So whatever else happens, we just need to face him on the battlefield. Not worry about him summoning the Angel. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Alec said shakily. “Thanks.”

Helen smiled. “We both have a lot to be thankful for.”

As if on cue, Aline came up to them, slipping her hand into Helen’s. “Mark’s good now.” She said. “Gurak modified the wards, and while Mark is still amazed at just how many wards are on this place, ‘it isn’t a disco anymore thank the angel’, I believe were his exact words.”

“Good. That’s good.” Alec said, catching Magnus’ eye from down the hall. “Actually - Helen, could you two supervise Meho and Caroline for a bit? Have them check in with you, that is? I need to talk to Magnus.”

“Sure.” The girls said, and Alec was already halfway down the hall, slipping into the alcove where Magnus stood, modifying wards as Shadowhunters left the building.

“Hey.” Magnus said, drawing Alec in for a kiss. “Got everything straightened out?”

“Yeah. Just some overeager kids defending my honour. A few hours of running stairs will teach them to focus on more important things.”

“I think you’re very important.”

“And I think the same about you.”

“You going to tell me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Earlier, when I arrived with Catarina and Dorothea. You’re not usually so blatant about public displays of affection.”

“Magnus, our first kiss was in front of my entire family and half the Clave.”

“That was different, you were making a statement. As I believe you were with that kiss earlier today. Is something bothering you?”

“It’s nothing, I just…”

“Alexander. You can talk to me.”

“I was just - earlier, when everyone was telling me about their powers, Mark said some stuff. Like he was into you. He emphasized that he wasn’t going to ‘move on my man’, as it were, but still it - it rubbed me the wrong way.”

Magnus nodded thoughtfully. “So that’s why he was skittish around me when we were attuning the wards.”

“Probably.” Alec grimaced. “It sounds so petty now, thinking about it.”

“It’s natural to feel jealous if someone talks that way about your partner, Alexander. You’re not being petty. But you know I only have eyes for you.”

“I know. I promise I don’t doubt that. But this is still new territory for me.”

Magnus ran his hand over Alec’s hip, his touch hot, even through layers of fabric, as his fingertips skimmed over their shared rune. “And this is for me too.”

“But you’ve had seventeen thousand relationships.”

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, and as he dropped the glamour, eyes turning from brown to cat-eye-gold, Alec could see the sorrow of ages staring back at him.

“I’ve had seventeen thousand relationships, yes. But none like this. What you’ve done for me, for my - well, our people now. You may not be my first for the more conventional things that people measure ‘firsts’ for, but - you are the first who has cared like this. And that matters more to me than any of those seventeen thousand. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They rested their foreheads together, breathing as one. Alec put aside his worries about Valentine, the Clave, the Inquisitor - there would be time to worry about them later.

For now, he was content just to be _here_ , in this moment, with Magnus. The rest of the world could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story: We finally take on Valentine! This next story will be the last in this series, but plans for a sequel to this series are already in the works ;) No spoilers for that yet though, since I can't share anything without spoiling how the battle against Valentine is going to go down!


End file.
